Ivy League
by luvvera
Summary: Harry llega a Estados Unidos para asistir a una de las universidades de la aclamada Ivy League, pero la vida lo sorprende cuando descubre a su compañero de cuarto. SLASH HarryDraco. Homofobicos abstenerse. Es mi primer fic publicado, tengan consideración.
1. Roomates

**DISCLAIMER: **_Nada aquí me pertenece, todo esto fue escrito solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro, todo le pertenece a J.K.R._

**Chapter one.**

**ROOMATES**

Harry entró al edificio sintiéndose confuso, con un peso en el estómago y un malestar que le subía hasta la garganta, oprimiéndole el pecho e impidiéndole respirar. No se había sentido así en muchas ocasiones, sí en su llegada a Hogwarts, durante su primer beso, y en los últimos años de escuela cuando conoció ese maravilloso arte llamado sexo. No estaba acostumbrado a estar nervioso, durante toda su vida se había guiado por los instintos, por lo físico. No solía pensar demasiado las cosas, y eso no le daba tiempo a ponerse nervioso.  
Ahora lo único que podía hacer era pensar, y cuanto mas lo hacía, más se agitaba su respiración y se le nublaba la vista. Nadie hubiera pensado que Harry Potter iba a tener problemas de stress, mucho menos miedo, pero eso era exactamente lo que sucedía. La anticipación que había sentido al principio se había ido modificando hasta transformar sus positivos pensamientos en monstruos que lo acosaban a cada paso.  
_ "No puede ser tan malo"_ Pensó. Todo el mundo iba a la universidad, y a la gran mayoría le iba bien, él no iba a ser la excepción.  
Había recibido miles de consejos durante las últimas semanas, y todos le habían parecido muy útiles en el momento, pero comenzaban a resultarle bastante absurdos, lo que era lógico, pues ninguno de sus conocidos había asistido a una Universidad Privada, mucho menos una muggle.  
Así era. Harry Potter, El niño dorado, El salvador del mundo mágico, el-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces, iba a asistir a una universidad muggle. No era por elección propia, claro estaba, pero tanto había sido el revuelo durante la guerra que el Ministerio había decidido tomar medidas para cortar esa aversión hacia el mundo muggle. La decisión había sido impartir clases como estudios muggle, deportes, música, y otras asignaturas de secundario en todos los colegios como Hogwarts. Para Harry y todos sus ex compañeros de curso que acababan de terminar el colegio y aun no comenzaban sus estudios mágicos especializados, la conclusión había sido que cursaran dos años en la universidad muggle de su preferencia.

- No te preocupes Harry, te va a ir bien- le había dicho Hermione cuando lo despidió en el aeropuerto- este tipo de experiencias son muy importantes en el mundo muggle, y realmente gratas. Vamos a vernos todo el tiempo Harry, enserio.

Por alguna razón, Harry no creía en las palabras de su amiga. Tanto él, Ron, Hermione, Seamus y Dean habían decidido realizar esta experiencia universitaria en los Estados Unidos, pero no todos iban a asistir a la misma universidad, ni siquiera vivir en el mismo Estado. Todos habían entrado en las mas prestigiosas universidades sin siquiera aplicar, McGonnagal había dicho algo del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional encargándose de todo, dado que era una experiencia de tolerancia y no de estudio, pero habían sido sorteados según el país al que decidieran viajar. Ron había terminado entrando en la universidad de Pensilvania, en Filadelfia, lo que era una suerte ya que Hermione asistiría a Princeton, en otro estado pero no demasiado lejos de allí. Tanto Seamus, Dean y Harry irían a Brown, en Providence.

- ¡Harry!- dijo una voz con acento irlandés detrás de él

Al voltear, Harry se encontró frente a frente con Seamus, y su malestar por fin desapareció.

- No creí encontrarte aquí aún, tienes tendencia a llegar tarde- bromeó el castaño.

- Mi vuelo se adelantó y llegué unas horas antes, no sabía que hacer con el equipaje- señaló su baúl y la valija que le había hecho comprar Hermione.

- Me sucedió lo mismo.

- ¿Y Dean?

- Debió haber llegado ya, debe estar dando vueltas por el campus.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué tenemos que hacer?

- Jamás prestas atención cuando McGonnagal habla, ¿Verdad?

Harry rió ante el comentario del irlandés y lo siguió hasta donde se enteró luego era la administración. Allí Seamus se encargó del papeleo (aunque solo entregó unos documentos que McGonnagal le había dado de antemano), pagaron el plan de comidas y les dieron la llave a sus dormitorios asignados.

- Bien, supongo que deberíamos ir a dejar todas las cosas. Nos vemos en la cafetería para almorzar- sugirió Seamus y salió del edificio hacia el departamento que se le había asignado.

Por lo que Harry había entendido, Seamus compartiría una pequeña casa con otras tres personas, lo cual podía parecer difícil, pero tenía grandes ventajas.  
Harry no había sido tan afortunado, ya que su inscripción tardía le había dejado en una de las últimas vacantes. Había planeado asistir a Cornell y así poder vivir solo en Nueva York, pero sus planes se habían caído a último momento y se había transferido. Ahora en vez de casa tenía una habitación en los planteles de dormitorios de la universidad y debía compartirla con otro chico.  
Le tomó unos minutos encontrar su habitación, pero cuando lo hizo se alegró. Estaba en una de las mejores zonas, ubicada entre los baños y la sala de ocio.

- Potter- dijo una voz serena cuando abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación.

- ¿Malfoy?

- No Potter, soy Harry Houdini, esto es una ilusión.

- Tienen que estar bromeando, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú, acabar con esto.

Harry se sorprendió de oír esas palabras de la boca de Malfoy. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban emocionados con la idea de ir a la universidad, y era extraño encontrar a alguien que quisiera que se acabara lo más rápido posible. Más extraño aún si ese alguien era Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Acaso te asusta venir a la universidad Malfoy?

- Mira, no voy a perder el tiempo con esos juegos de niños- dijo el rubio seriamente- ya estamos grandes para todo eso, y en verdad pensé que ya estaba todo bien entre nosotros Potter.

Harry se sonrojó.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. No vamos a poder convivir en una habitación durante todo el semestre con las peleas de antes. Que sea una tregua entonces.

- Bien, pero te advierto una cosa Potter. Ésta es mi cama, mi mitad del placard, y mi escritorio. No quiero verte merodeando.

Harry bufó y se arrojó en la que ahora sería su cama, mientras contemplaba al rubio terminar de acomodar unas cosas sobre el escritorio.  
Se le escapó un jadeo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de observar realmente a Draco. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía siendo el ser más apetecible del planeta, pero había algo extraño en el. Sus facciones se veían suavizadas, ya no se portaba frío como antes, aunque la arrogancia y el porte superior seguían presentes en el.  
Y había algo más. Ya no estaban en la escuela, cubiertos con los uniformes amorfos y aburridos. Draco llevaba un pantalón de bombilla negro, una camisa gris hielo y un sweater con la palabra Tommy bordada sobre el pecho. Los zapatos de punta afinada repiqueteaban a cada paso que daba, y su cabello relucía con la luz que entraba por la ventana.  
Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en eso. Malfoy era su compañero de habitación, su antiguo enemigo, su ex compañero de clase, no era una posible conquista. En pocos segundos se quedó dormido, aún intentando convencerse de que Malfoy estaba prohibido.  
Se despertó con el bullicio del resto de los alumnos en el pasillo y supuso que sería hora de almorzar, por lo que corrió al comedor a encontrarse con Seamus. No fue fácil, en el camino se chocó con cuanta mujer se le apareciera por delante y entró por lo menos a seis salones hasta por fin encontrar la cafetería.

- Tenía razón cuando dije que siempre llegas tarde.- bromeó Seamus- Dean también se está tardando.

- Me quedé dormido, lo siento. ¿Qué tal tu nueva casa?

- Genial, aunque está casi saliendo del campus, está muy cerca de los dormitorios.

- ¿Te ha tocado alguien conocido?

- Lisa Turpin, una Slytherin bastante legal. Los otros dos son Muggles. Un tío gracioso llamado Jordan y una chica llamada Melanie que aún no llegó. Además estoy justo detrás de donde se hospeda Dean, así que no puedo quejarme. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- No vas a creerlo.

En ese instante llegó Dean, con el cabello más rubio de lo habitual y una sonrisa en la cara y se sentó.

- A que no saben a quienes acabo de ver. Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy está aquí?

- Sí- contestaron Dean y Harry a la vez.

- ¿Tú lo habías visto Harry?

- Es mi compañero de habitación.

- Bromeas.- dijo Dean en un jadeo.

- No, aunque no parece tan malo como antes, incluso ha… cambiado.

- Las serpientes no cambian Harry, no te confíes.

Harry suspiró. Había algo cuando sus amigos pronunciaban el nombre de Malfoy que lo abochornaba y estaba seguro que iba a enrojecer en cualquier momento.

- Lo que no ha cambiado es como se ve. El muy maldito sigue pareciendo un supermodelo.- agregó Dean.- Y Zabini no le queda atrás.

- Prepárate Harry, vas a estar enterrado en productos de belleza.

El morocho sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Realmente deseaba que cambiaran el tema.

- Entonces Dean, ¿Ya conociste a tus compañeros?

- Sólo a uno, Casey, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, estuvo observando su reflejo la mitad del tiempo, creo que Malfoy tiene un rival.

Dio otro mordisco y estuvo seguro de que esta vez sí se había sonrojado. Entonces sonó el celular que Hermione le había obligado a comprar para mantenerse en contacto y se atoró. Dean y Seamus lo miraron divertidos mientras Harry hacía malabares para atender al tiempo que tocía.  
Ron lo interrogó por teléfono, y cuando cortó fue el turno de Hermione. Ambos le preguntaron por su compañero de habitación pero por alguna extraña razón no se atrevió a contarles.  
Después de comer volvió a su habitación, debía acomodar todas sus cosas y a las seis comenzaba la ceremonia de bienvenida.  
Malfoy no había vuelto.  
"De seguro está por ahí con Zabini", pensó Harry mientras abría el placard para comenzar a ordenar su ropa. Comenzó a guardar un par de sweaters y enrojeció al tomar uno de los de Malfoy y olerlo. "No seas idiota, nadie te está viendo", dijo y volvió a guardarlo. Realmente olía bien, algo entre hierbabuena y tabaco.  
Sonó su teléfono celular y era un mensaje de Dean. "No eres el único estancado con las serpientes, Zabini tiene habitación junto a la mía". Harry rió y terminó de acomodar las cosas. Entonces volteó y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.  
Sobre el escritorio de Malfoy había una fotografía enmarcada que llamaba la atención entre los otros objetos. En ella se veía a Draco, agraciado y elegante como siempre, acompañado de dos personas de una belleza casi tan impresionante como la suya. A uno de sus lados se veía a un muchacho un par de años mayor que el otro Malfoy y de extremo parecido. La otra era una muchacha, no tan igual a Draco pero si de cierta similitud, no debía tener más de diecisiete años.  
Observó la foto con detenimiento. En ella, Draco no se veía frío y calculador como siempre, estaba en otro ambiente, con su familia. Parecía casi feliz.

- Potter, ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Lo siento- dijo Harry y enrojeció, hecho que hizo sonreír a Malfoy- sólo… me llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿El hecho de que tenga familia?

- No, no es eso… ¿Quiénes son?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó rudamente.

- Creí que habíamos dejado las hostilidades de lado…- dijo Harry fríamente.

- Bien.- suspiró- Mi hermano Marco y mi prima Alice.

- ¿Tienes un hermano?

- Tres- contestó Malfoy indiferentemente.

- Wow, yo siempre creí que eras hijo único.- Draco enarcó una ceja y Harry se explicó- por la actitud.

Malfoy sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

- Tengo tres hermanos, Marco, Franco y Dimitri, y una hermana, Bella.

- Nunca hubiera lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Y esa Alice?

- Es mi prima. Ella y sus hermanos se criaron en Malfoy Manor junto a nosotros.

- Debían ser un montón- comentó Harry.

- Doce.

- ¿Doce como tú?- se alarmó Harry, imaginando doce Dracos dando órdenes.

- Sólo Alice tiene mi edad.- explicó Draco exasperado.- y no son todos como yo, Potter. Soy único.

Harry iba a soltar un suspiro pero se lo guardo y en vez de ello sonrió. Se sentía extraño compartir con Malfoy, pero aun así quería saber más.

- ¿Quienes son los otros? ¿Y por qué dices que no son como tú?

- Los hermanos de Alice, Faust, Sylvester, Félix y Caius.

- Aún faltan dos.- dijo Harry, que los contaba con los dedos.

- Están los hijos de Bellatrix, Horace y Ivan, pero no son muy bien nombrados en casa.

- Déjame adivinar, se pasaron al bando de la luz.

- Hola Potter, ¿Me ves aquí? Yo también me pasé a tu maldito bando, eso no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Entonces?

- Horace tuvo un hijo cuando aun asistía a Hogwarts y se fue de casa, y Ivan es… bueno, es gay.

- ¿Bromeas no? Malfoy, tú eres gay.

- Bueno, no es como si Lucius lo supiera- se quejó Malfoy.- ¿Y que tanto sabes tú sobre eso Potter?

- Como si no fuera obvio- respondió Harry.

Draco lo estudió con la mirada pero no dijo nada más. Harry esperó unos minutos y luego volvió a hablar.

- Espera un momento, Hermione me contó que las antiguas familias de magos no hacen diferencias de sexo, la homosexualidad no es algo importante para ellos. Apuesto que la mayoría de tus hermanos y primos son gays, o cuando menos bisexuales.

- Hablas como si supieras mucho del tema- se defendió Draco.

Harry enrojeció y miró el suelo. Nadie salvo Seamus sabía de su secreto, y eso era sólo porque Seamus era más gay que Elton John y lo había descubierto.

- ¡No!- exclamó Draco- ¿Tú? Estás bromeando. El niño que vivió es marica.

- Ya calla.

- Vamos, no puedo creer que no haya salido en los diarios aún. – Malfoy lo miró y luego abrió mucho los ojos- No lo saben ¿Verdad? Ni Granger o la comadreja. Soy el único que sabe el oscuro secreto del niño dorado.

- Tú y Seamus, así que no andes hablando de eso por ahí.

- Eso lo veremos Potter.

Harry se mordió el labio preocupado, pero por alguna razón presentía que Malfoy no iba a decir nada. Además, era su palabra contra la suya. El ex mortífago versus el salvador del mundo mágico.

- Ya vas a decirme que fue lo que hizo ese Ivan para ser mal visto en tu casa.

- No esperes sentado, Potter.

- ¿Cuantos años tienen ellos entonces?- preguntó y señaló la foto en la que se veía a Marco.

- ¿Mis hermanos? Marco tiene veintidós, Dimitri veinte y Franco diecinueve. Bella acaba de festejar sus dieciséis.

- ¿Qué hay de los otros?

- Sylvester y Félix tienen la edad de Franco, Faust tiene veinticuatro, Alice es como yo, y Caius tiene catorce.

- Ha de ser divertido crecer entre tantos.- comentó Harry.

- No si eres un Malfoy, la palabra diversión no está entre los planes de Lucius ni de su hermano Neon, pero nos la pasábamos bien.- dijo y se le escapó una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió también. A él le hubiera encantado crecer rodeado de niños, tener una familia grande y vivir todos juntos bajo el mismo techo. Draco realmente era afortunado de tener una familia como la suya.  
Draco se volteó aun con la sonrisa en la cara y dejó la foto sobre el escritorio. Ya Potter iba a tener oportunidad de conocer a su familia, y vería si era divertido o no.

*****

La ceremonia de bienvenida fue menos aburrida de lo que Harry esperaba, y luego llegó la hora de cenar. La cafetería estaba atestada de los nuevos estudiantes, pues para esa hora ya todos habían llegado.

- Harry, por aquí- lo llamó Seamus desde una pequeña mesa en la que estaba sentado con Dean y varias personas más.

Luego de recoger algo para comer, y extrañando realmente la comida de Hogwarts, Harry se sentó.

- Harry, ellos son Jordan, Melanie, Casey y Jill. Él es Harry.

- Hola a todos, un gusto conocerlos.

- Vaya, otro inglés- dijo Melanie con una sonrisa.

Tenía el cabello de un marrón oscuro y los ojos almendrados color miel, y llevaba un enorme sweater de gap que le cubría hasta las piernas y hacía parecer que no llevaba nada debajo.  
Casey era castaño y sus ojos eran del color del mar, estaba muy bronceado y lucía una sonrisa envidiable. Vestía ropas de surf y no había duda de que era el típico chico californiano.  
El cabello de Jill era rubio arenoso y sus facciones delicadas, como una muñeca. Las mejillas sonrosadas le resaltaban los ojos oscuros que sonreían junto a su boca.  
Jordan era morocho y de tez blanca, y parecía algo tímido, con sus ojos pardos fijos en la mesa.

- Harry estudiaba con nosotros en el instituto privado a las afueras de Londres- explicó Dean en voz alta.

- El mismo al que iba Lisa, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Melanie.

- Y Blaise ¿No es cierto?- agregó Casey.

- Hogwarts, el mismo.

- Entonces Zabini está con ustedes- afirmó Harry pero en realidad con intención de pregunta.

- Si, fue el último en llegar- explicó Jill- pero ha dicho que iba a comer con un amigo de la escuela, y esta tal Lisa se ha ido con él.

- Debe estar con Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy?- chilló Melanie- ¿Marco Malfoy?

- No, Draco- explicó Harry- ¿Conoces a su hermano?

- ¿Quién no lo conoce?- preguntó Casey extrañado.

- ¿Malfoy tiene un hermano?- intervino Dean.

- Marco Malfoy es un famoso supermodelo, ¿Cómo pueden no conocerlo?

- No es tan famoso de donde venimos nosotros.

Harry se quedó callado unos minutos, pensando. Era lógico que el hermano de Malfoy fuera modelo, todos en esa familia eran asquerosamente hermosos.

- ¿Y quien es este Draco entonces?

- Asistía a Hogwarts con nosotros también- explicó Seamus- y es el compañero de cuarto de Harry.

- ¿Son amigos? ¿Podrías conseguirme un autógrafo de Marco?

- No somos amigos, pero no creo que haya problema, tiene varias fotos de sus hermanos en la habitación.

- ¿Hermanos? ¿Cuantos son?

Harry se sintió agobiado por tantas preguntas, pero se relajó un segundo y luego respondió.

- Son cinco, Bella, Draco, Franco, Dimitri y Marco. Y tiene como seis primos más que también vivían con él.

- Apuesto que son todos igual de rubios y apuestos.

- ¿Draco es apuesto?- preguntó Melanie interesada.

- Debe ser la persona más hermosa que has visto en tu vida- aseguró Dean como si nada.

- ¿Dónde está?

Harry lo buscó por entre las mesas, recorriendo con la mirada a la mayoría de los estudiantes bulliciosos que allí estaban. Entonces lo encontró, sentado alejado de todos en una esquina y charlando por lo bajo con Zabini y Lisa Turpin. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y un saco pesado y negro, y lucía dolorosamente hermoso.

- Es ese- señaló Harry- el rubio junto a la puerta de emergencias.

- Wow- soltó alguien.

- Es incluso mejor que Marco- exclamó Melanie.

"Si lo es" pensó Harry. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos que lo miraban. Eran muchas las cabezas que volteaban repetidamente de todos lados del comedor para verlo.

- Hey, Harry, tú eres su compañero, ¿Crees que podrías presentármelo?- preguntó Melanie haciendo ojitos.

- Claro, pero no te hagas ilusiones, no hay persona más gay en esta tierra que Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Es gay?- inquirió Jill.

- Demonios- se lamentó Melanie.

- Aún están sus hermanos- dijo Harry- y sus miles de primos. De seguro hay uno al que le gusten las chicas.

Todos menos Melanie rieron, y Harry volvió a girar la cabeza hacia Malfoy, pero entonces el rubio le imitó y lo miró a los ojos, levantando una ceja. Harry imaginaba exactamente lo que le diría si lo tuviera cara a cara. "¿Qué carajos estás mirando Potter?".


	2. The party

**Chatpter two. **

**THE PARTY.-**

Harry volvió a la habitación a eso de las diez treinta, se había quedado charlando con los nuevos amigos de Dean y Seamus y el tiempo le había pasado volando. Draco ya estaba allí.  
Estaba parado frente al espejo y se observaba minuciosamente los distintos ángulos de su cuerpo. Harry no veía el punto de mirarse tanto, Malfoy se vería estupendo incluso vistiendo una bolsa de basura.  
Harry suspiró. Malfoy llevaba unos pantalones ajustados grises y un polo azul marino. Tenía el cabello cuidadosamente despeinado y una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

- ¿Qué tanto mirabas hoy Potter?

- Una de las amigas de Seamus quería conocerte, al parecer es una gran fanática de tu hermano.

- No me extraña, Marco es muy famoso en los Estados Unidos.

- Creí que tú eras el modelo de la familia.

- Todos en mi familia somos modelos Potter, está en la sangre. Cada quien trabaja donde le plazca, yo lo hacía en Londres, Marco aquí.

- ¿Vive aquí?

- En California. Dile a tu amiguita que podrías presentárselo, ya se llevará una sorpresa.

- Déjame adivinar… - dijo Harry- Gay.

Draco rió y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de esas que harían a una chica desmayarse. Harry optó por desviar la mirada y evitar una vergüenza al sonrojarse.

- ¿Por qué tanto arreglo?- no pudo evitar preguntar, tirado en su cama y observando al rubio.

- No me extraña que alguien con tan poca vida social no lo sepa- contestó Draco- pero hoy es la fiesta de inicio de curso Potter.

- Creí que solo los de los últimos años asistían a esas fiestas.

- Así se supone, pero puedes ir si te invitan, o si sabes donde es.

- Y supongo que a ti te invitaron.-asumió Harry irritado.

- Por supuesto- contestó el otro con una sonrisa.

Harry suspiró. En esos momentos extrañaba ser conocido por todos. Si estuviera en el mundo mágico, hubiera sido el primero en ser invitado. No le gustaba demasiado la atención, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser desconocido totalmente.

- Oh, está bien. Puedes venir. – dijo finalmente Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, llama a Finnigan y a su noviecito y diles que vamos a una fiesta. Es en el cuarto piso de los dormitorios oeste, detrás de la cafetería. Que lleven algo de beber.

- Bien.- asintió Harry.

Sonrió hacia sus adentros y tomó el celular para enviarle un mensaje a Seamus y a Dean. "Fiesta en los dormitorios detrás de la cafetería, en el ala oeste. Lleven algo de beber, nos vemos allí".

- Vamos a cambiarnos de habitación- le dijo Draco unos minutos después.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- Es incomprensible que estemos en una habitación sin baño privado. Lucius se encargará de arreglar eso.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, y luego salió de la habitación con su toalla y una muda de ropa en la mano. Malfoy tenía razón, era realmente incómodo eso de las duchas compartidas.  
Luego de bañarse lo más rápido posible, se vistió algo avergonzado pero agradecido de que no hubiera nadie allí. Se miró al espejo.  
Ciertamente no era Malfoy, pero no se veía mal. Los vaqueros oscuros realmente realzaban su trasero, y Harry sí que tenía un trasero, además llevaba una camiseta blanca de cuello abotonado sin abotonar y una cazadora negra. Se veía lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a voltear algunas cabezas.

- Bien Potter, veo que mejoraste tu estilo tras salir de Hogwarts- comentó Malfoy al verlo- serías una vergüenza para el mundo gay si no fuera así.

- ¿Gracias?

- Supongo que estás listo- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa- vamos.

Se volteó a verse en el espejo una vez más y luego salieron del edificio.

- Dijiste que debíamos llevar algo de beber.

- No nosotros Potter.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Yo no debo llevar nada y tú vienes conmigo así que la regla se aplica a ti también.

- Oh- y Harry se quedó callado.

Caminaron en silencio un par de metros y Harry comenzó a sudar.

- Esto es extraño- comentó.

- No debería serlo- dijo Draco de lo más tranquilo- Somos dos compañeros de cuarto caminando hacia una fiesta, no le veo lo extraño.

- No somos sólo dos compañeros de cuarto Malfoy, no después de todo lo que sucedió.

- Eso fue en Hogwarts Potter, ya he superado el hecho de que me hayas abierto en mil pedazos y que hayamos peleado durante seis años seguidos y luego me salvaras la vida dos veces. No tengo nada en contra tuyo, suponía que era recíproco.

- Si, yo jamás he tenido nada en tu contra, bueno, no demasiado.- Admitió casi riendo- pero eso no quita que resulte extraño estar aquí.

- Puede ser. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle. Resultaba extraño oír a Malfoy diciendo cosas tan maduras. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le gustaría oír a Malfoy decirle otro tipo de cosas que no resultarían maduras en absoluto.  
Llegaron a la fiesta.  
En la primera planta no había más de dos personas circulando normalmente, a quienes Draco sonrió y provocó hiperventilación. Ya cuando subían la escalera al segundo piso comenzaron a divisar un poco más de gente, la cual volteaba automáticamente cuando Malfoy pasaba a su lado.

- Realmente te encanta, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Harry con una risa- Ser el centro, que todos te estén mirando.

- Solo disfruto de lo que tengo Potter.

Harry sonrió y siguió al admirado hasta la escalera que subía al tercer piso. Todos aquellos que se les cruzaban en el camino le dedicaban una sonrisa lujuriosa a Draco y luego una mirada celosa a Harry.

- Hey, Draco, veo que lograste venir- dijo una muchacha en cuanto pisaron el pasillo.

El morocho se sorprendió al ver que la fiesta era en realidad la longitud del pasillo con todas las habitaciones abiertas a quienes quisieran pasar, música a lo largo del lugar y claramente una gran, gran, cantidad de alcohol.

- Si, encontré alguien que me acompañara. – y señaló a Harry- Él es Harry Potter, mi compañero de cuarto y ex compañero de escuela.

La chica lo miró analizándolo y luego le dedicó una sonrisa, lo que le hizo entender a Harry que había causado una buena impresión.

- Bien, que la pasen bien- dijo ella antes de irse- búscame después.

Y le guiñó un ojo a Malfoy.

- Realmente no piensas decirle y dejar que se crea que tiene posibilidades cuando vas a terminar durmiendo con su posiblemente ex novio, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Sabes Potter? Eres más rápido de lo que creía. Vamos a buscar algo de beber.

Entonces entraron a una de las puertas que estaban abiertas, y Harry se lamentó por ser de primer año y no tener acceso a esas habitaciones. El lugar era amplio, estaba mejor iluminado, tenía baño propio y hasta cocina, separada del resto del estar por una elegante barra que en esos momentos estaba atiborrada de alcohol.  
Malfoy tomó dos botellas y mezcló los contenidos en dos vasos, luego agregó algo naranja que olía dulce y podía ser jugo de fruta y le entregó uno a Harry.

- Bienvenido al mundo universitario Harry.

Ese fue el primero de una larga ronda en la que Draco servía y Harry bebía, sin importar lo que fuese.

- ¿Estás intentando embriagarme Malfoy?- dijo Harry cuando el vaso de vodka ya casi puro que sostenía se vació y Draco le sirvió otro.

- Parece que ya lo logré- respondió el rubio inclinándose hacia el con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

Harry lo imitó y cerró los ojos, y se apoyó contra la barra para evitar caer ante el contacto. Malfoy colocó una mano en su cuello y se acercó hasta su oído.

- ¿Estás preparado para lo que viene Potter?- preguntó en el más felino de los susurros, lamiendo suavemente su oreja mientras lo hacía.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a Malfoy, Harry se detuvo en seco. Alguien había dicho algo cerca suyo.

- ¡Harry! Aquí estás, te hemos estado buscando- dijo el acento Irlandés de Seamus.

"Maldito Seamus"

- Hey, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Harry mientras Draco se hacía a un lado fingiendo coger otra botella para beber.

- Excelente- respondió Dean- ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

- Genial- dijo Harry en un tono que le indicó a los otros lo borracho que estaba.

Y Draco no se veía mucho mejor, aunque se mantenía erguido y su voz no se quebraba al hablar.

- Malfoy ha estado preparando los mejores tragos- comentó Harry.

Para probar su palabra, el morocho inclinó su vaso para que Dean lo probara, pero este lo alejo con una mueca de asco.

- Eso es whisky puro- se quejó.

- Bueno puede ser- comentó Harry bebiéndoselo todo de un trago- pero al principio si que eran buenos.

Dean rió y cogió una cerveza para él y otra para Seamus. Harry se sorprendió de verlos considerablemente cerca el uno del otro, pero estaba demasiado mareado para decir nada.

- Oye Malfoy, ahí viene tu novia- dijo Harry casi irritado.

- Demonios- dijo este y bebió el restante de la botella de whisky de golpe.

- Creí que los Slytherins jamás tenían miedo.

- No es miedo, es precaución Pott…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase pues Harry se había contorsionado contra la mesada en una mueca de dolor.- ¿Qué demonios?

Dean y Seamus se asomaron sobre el hombro de Draco, quien observaba a Harry con ¿preocupación?

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Dean mirando acusador a Malfoy.- ¿Qué le diste Malfoy?

- Está totalmente ebrio, eso le pasa. Y yo no le di nada, Thomas.- Draco casi escupió el nombre mientras levantaba a Harry y se colocaba debajo de su brazo, para poder llevarlo.

- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió Seamus.

- Llevarlo al dormitorio. No va a querer quedarse aquí y que todos lo vean así.

- Ya tienes tu excusa para no ver a esa chica- dijo Harry en un gemido.

Ante las miradas oscuras y recelosas de los otros dos Gryffindors, Draco sacó a Harry del lugar, procurando que no se viera que ambos estaban borrachos, sino quizás simulando un abrazo amistoso, o incluso una conquista. No quería arruinar la reputación de su compañero, y por ende la suya, pues sería inaceptable que un Malfoy fuera mal visto, sea donde sea.  
En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Draco soltó a Harry junto a la cama, esperando que se acostara. El morocho se desplomó sobre la colcha, tirando así de Malfoy, quien cayó sobre él.

- Demonios Potter- dijo, y luego se acomodó para quedar justo frente a él.

Potter sí que era jodidamente sexy.

- Si no estuvieras tan malditamente ebrio- murmuró para sus adentros, antes de levantarse de la cama para ponerse el piyama de seda y acostarse el mismo a dormir.


	3. Acceptance

_**ACCEPTANCE**_

Cuando Harry se levantó a la mañana siguiente - más bien mediodía- sintió un martilleo agudo en la cabeza que lo obligó a volver a recostarse.

- Ya despertaste- comentó Malfoy que justo entraba a la habitación- Deberías llamar a uno de tus amigos, ese Finnigan debe estar pensando que abusé de ti y te tiré a un río.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?- preguntó Harry frotándose la frente.

- ¿No recuerdas?- el rubio frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su húmedo cabello frente al espejo.

- Recuerdo haber llegado a la fiesta, y una chica rubia intentando llevarte por ahí.

- Bien, después de eso bebiste prácticamente hasta el agua de toilette y terminaste tan ebrio que tuve que traerte de vuelta.

Harry volvió a frotarse la cabeza, intentando recordar. Flashes e imágenes le venían a la mente, pero no podía acordarse de nada concreto.

- Si, creo que recuerdo algo de eso.

Por el reflejo, el moreno vio a Draco sonreír y luego coger un saco oscuro de la silla.

- Bien Potter, suerte con tu resaca, hay aspirinas sobre la mesa. No es tan bueno como una poción, pero sabrás que no tenemos autorizado usar magia…- y cerró la puerta después de decir eso.

De a tumbos, Harry se las arregló para llegar al escritorio de Draco, tomó un par de aspirinas y las tragó sin ayuda de un líquido. Luego se desplomó en la cama y no volvió a levantarse en lo que restó del día.

*****

La semana continuó sin ningún problema, al menos referente al alcohol. Las clases comenzaron y Harry descubrió que el mundo muggle era tan exigente como Hogwarts. Pronto se dio cuenta de que haber pasado tantos años estudiando magia lo había atrasado en otro tipo de materias, tales como Geografía e Historia, y ahora se encontraba en un gran problema a la hora de resolver las más simples operaciones matemáticas.  
Casi no había tenido tiempo de salir de la habitación con la cantidad de tareas y repasos que debía hacer. Se pasaba las horas libres intentando aprender todo aquello que sus compañeros habían aprendido en primaria. Estaba agotado de tanto estudio, pero al menos Seamus estaba casi en la misma situación que él, y eso lo alentaba un poco. Lo que no comprendía era cómo Malfoy se las arreglaba para pasar todo su tiempo libre haciendo nada y aún así ser el mejor de todas sus clases. Harry, que asistía a las mismas que Malfoy, se encontraba agobiado y harto del estudio.

- ¿Estudiando otra vez Potter?- preguntó un jueves por la noche.

- Ni que lo digas.

- Deberías tomarte un descanso, no es sano tanto estudio.- comentó en tono burlón.

Harry hizo una mueca y volvió los ojos a su libro. Luego reaccionó.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Jamás te he visto estudiando, y sin embargo eres el mejor de la clase. Los demás piensan que estudias pero yo vivo aquí y jamás te he visto abrir un libro.

- Es la segunda semana de clase Potter, por supuesto que no estudio.

- Tuvimos un examen el martes y sacaste la mejor nota, y has entregado todos los trabajos a tiempo y recibido un perfecto 10 por ellos.

- Bueno Potter, cada quien tiene sus ayudas.

Harry dudó por unos segundos y luego lo miró con su mejor cara de súplica.

- Bien, de acuerdo. Hay pociones para esto.

- ¿Qué?

- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo crees que Weasley está aprobando todas sus clases?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Pansy me lo dijo. Ella le vende las pociones al doble de lo que valen, ya que no es pobre como antes la comadreja las compra sin chistar.

Durante unos minutos, Harry recorrió la habitación buscando calderos, ingredientes, o cualquier indicio que le dijera dónde había preparado Malfoy esa poción.

- Por supuesto que no la hago yo, Potter, no seas ridículo. Esas cosas toman meses y McGonnagal está vigilándonos.

- ¿Las compras?

- Mi madre me envió suficientes para que aprobara todo el año y pudiera hacer algo de dinero mientras tanto.

- Tú no necesitas dinero Malfoy.

- Eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera.

Harry rodó los ojos y fue hasta su lado del placard. Luego de revisar un poco sacó una caja, introdujo unos números y para cuando volteó hacia Malfoy llevaba una billetera en una mano y una bolsa de oro en la otra.

- ¿Cuánto?

- No voy a venderte estas pociones, si alguien se enterara me acusarían de engatusar al Niño Dorado o alguna cosa así.

- Vamos Malfoy, realmente lo necesito. No voy a decirle nada a nadie.

- Bien, pero si alguien se entera de esto, podrían considerarlo tráfico de pociones, y ambos sabemos que van a echarme la culpa a mí.

- No voy a decir nada.

Durante el resto de la noche, Malfoy se encargó de explicarle a Harry cómo funcionaban las pociones, la cantidad que debía beber y cada cuanto.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se presentaron a un examen escrito y ambos tuvieron las dos mejores notas. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle a Draco antes de salir del salón y dirigirse a almorzar.

- Bien Harry, ahora que te recuperaste con las notas, me imagino que vas a celebrar esta noche.- comentó Seamus durante el almuerzo.

- ¿Qué hay esta noche?

- Querrás decir qué hay todas las noches.- aclaró Dean.

- Estás en la universidad Harry, todas las noches hay fiesta.

- Has estado tanto tiempo encerrado estudiando que te perdiste las mejores raves.

- Supongo que puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido- comentó Harry algo indeciso.

La verdad era que las fiestas no lo emocionaban demasiado. Si había asistido a alguna era en plan de ligue y en general porque Seamus lo había obligado. No se le daba demasiado bien bailar, y era bastante tímido para la parte social. Lo único que había descubierto le agradaba de las fiestas era el alcohol.

- Hay una fiesta esta noche cerca del campus, podríamos ir.

- Claro- dijo Harry, preguntándose internamente si Malfoy iría.

Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en ello. Durante los últimos días sus pensamientos eran ocupados únicamente por cierto rubio engreído con el que compartía la habitación.

- ¿Has hablado con Hermione últimamente?- preguntó Dean de repente.

- No desde el sábado. Continúa enviándome estos mensajes, pero no sé abrirlos.

Dean y Seamus rieron ante el comentario de Harry y luego le explicaron como leer los mensajes de texto.

- ¿Qué dice?- curioseó Seamus una vez que Harry leyó todo.

- Sólo habla de lo geniales que son las materias y los profesores y el campus y la gente.

- Pobre Ron, realmente debe estar pasándoselo mal allá solo.

- No lo creas, Malfoy me dijo que Parkinson está allá con él y que no se lo ve tan mal.

- ¿Hablas con Malfoy?

- ¿Y sobre Ron?

Sus dos amigos reaccionaron casi violentamente, por lo que Harry esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

- Hemos vivido juntos por diez días, claro que hablamos, aunque sea casualmente. Fuimos a esa fiesta juntos, ¿Recuerdas?

- Oh cierto, se fueron tan temprano que ni siquiera lo recordaba.- comentó Ron.

- ¿Y cómo va eso con Malfoy entonces?- preguntó Seamus en un tono que hizo a Harry petrificarse y luego fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Oh, vamos Harry- dijo Dean intentando relajarlo- Si te crees que no me he dado cuenta, me estás subestimando demasiado.

Harry enrojeció y bajó la mirada. No era que le avergonzara ser gay, pero que sus amigos lo supieran lo inhibía totalmente.

- Entonces, admítelo, te encanta Malfoy.

- Malfoy fue mi enemigo durante seis años Seamus, no me gusta. Apenas si lo soporto.

- Puedes mentirle a quien quieras, Ron, Hermione, no nos importa, pero a nosotros no nos engañas.

- Se te nota Harry- declaró Dean.- te pones a la defensiva cada vez que hablamos de él, te sonrojas, miras hacia otro lado, lo buscas con la mirada todo el tiempo.

- Pero no me gusta.- Negó Harry.

- Harry, esto no es Hogwarts, ya no somos unos niños. No te gusta como te gustó Cho, o Ginny en su momento.

- No estás enamorado ni dibujas su nombre entrelazado con el tuyo. Te gusta, te atrae.

- Lo quieres en tus pantalones- concluyó Seamus.

- ¡Pero es Malfoy!- repitió Harry.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Si crees que ninguno de nosotros se sintió alguna vez atraído por Malfoy, estás muy equivocado.

Dean y Seamus rieron, y Harry se quedó en silencio, pensativo. No tenía idea de que Dean también fuera gay. Eso era una total sorpresa para él. A pesar de que en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad estaba bien vista, era sorprendente la cantidad de personas que Harry había descubierto eran gays.

- ¿Crees que irá a la fiesta?- preguntó Dean.

- Por supuesto- aseguró Harry- No ha parado de salir desde que llegó.

Esa noche Harry no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que el rubio se le pasaba por adelante.

- Bien Potter, es definitivo. El lunes nos cambian de habitación.

- ¿Cómo lograste eso? Oí que no había cambios de habitación.

- Soy un Malfoy, Potter.

- Claro- rodó los ojos y volvió a su guardarropa.

Si bien era cierto que el de Draco era considerablemente mayor en volumen de ropa, Harry se había hecho unas cuantas posesiones cuando Ginny, Hermione y la Sra. Weasley lo habían obligado a ir de compras.  
Malfoy ya se había vestido. Llevaba unos pantalones bombilla de jean color plomo, una camiseta de cuello alto negra y la cazadora de cuero muy parecida a la que Harry tenía. Se veía arrebatadoramente hermoso y Harry consideró seriamente la posibilidad de aturdirlo y aprovecharse de él mientras estaba confuso. Descartó la idea al recordar que habían bloqueado sus varitas en el campus.

- ¿Piensas vestirte o irás a la fiesta con medio cuerpo descubierto?- preguntó Draco sentado en la cama mientras se ponía sus zapatos de punta negros.

Sin replicar nada, Harry cogió un sweater negro y una camiseta y se paró frente al espejo. Mientras se colocaba la camiseta, pudo ver por el reflejo como Malfoy lo observaba con una sonrisa. Intentó ser indiferente y sonreír como si nada, pero se vio enrojecer y en seguida se trabó con el sweater, haciendo que el rubio se riera de él.

- Eres demasiado torpe para ser gay Potter- dijo Malfoy.

Luego se paró, caminó hacia él y con un suave tacto ayudó a Harry a pasar el sweater por la cabeza. Cuando terminó acarició suavemente la parte baja de la mejilla de Harry, como haciéndolo pasar por un error. La respiración del morocho se agitó y su corazón casi se desboca.

- Zabini me está esperando para ir a la fiesta- comentó y se fue hacia la puerta- hasta la vista Potter.

Y Harry hubiera jurado que Malfoy guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.


	4. Just a freaking kiss

**Chapter four.**

**N/A: **Este capítulo lo escribí hoy por la falta de sueño, aunque me costó demasiado llegar a terminarlo y que quedara al menos pasable. Opinen.

**JUST A FREAKING KISS**

Harry se quedó helado, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el sonido del vibrador de su celular lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

- Harry, ¿Qué sucede? Te estamos esperando hace un cuarto de hora.- dijo un acento Irlandés a través del audífono.

- Oh, si, lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo- aseguró Harry- voy para allá.

Salió de la habitación aún pensando en Malfoy, y continuaba sonrojado cuando llegó a la fuente en la que había quedado encontrarse con Seamus y Dean. Allí se percató que sus dos amigos no estaban solos, sino que los rodeaba un pequeño grupo de gente. Al acercarse reconoció entre ellos a Casey, Melanie y Jill, pero había otros tres a los que no creía haber visto nunca.

- Harry, por fin llegaste. – dijo Dean al verlo- Ven, así conoces a los amigos de Casey y Jill.

El moreno caminó incómodo saludando a los que ya conocía y seguro de que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Dean le señaló a una muchacha delgada y alta de piel blanca como la cal y cabello oscuro y se la presentó como Jade. Cuando Harry la saludó un muchacho de aspecto algo rudo la cubrió con un musculoso brazo posesivo y sonrió a Harry casi autoritariamente. Tyler, dijo que se llamaba, y su cabello corto y también oscuro enmarcaba un rostro que le indicaba a Harry una sola cosa "aléjate".

- Y él es Ethan.

Y le presentó a un joven de piel algo morena y tanto ojos como cabello color café. Lucía algo bohemio y sonreía nerviosamente, casi tímido. Era menudo, pero no demasiado, y apenas más alto que Harry, quien le ganaba en músculo.

- ¿Él es el ingles del que hablaste?- le preguntó en un susurro Ethan a Jill.

Entonces Harry supuso que no debía haber oído eso, ya que enseguida sintió un ardor en toda la cara indicándole que estaba enrojeciendo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Dean- Sé que no es Malfoy pero…

- Está bastante bien.

Y estaba mucho más que solo bien. Su cuerpo, a pesar de no ser impactante, se defendía bastante bien detrás del polo que llevaba puesto. Era apuesto, pero no en un sentido deslumbrante sino más bien bonito, el chico de al lado. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle.  
Todos los allí presentes con excepción de los cuatro brujos tenían auto, por lo que no tuvieron problema en acomodarse para ir a la fiesta. Seamus se las arregló para dejar a Harry junto a Ethan, provocando un clima incómodo dentro del vehículo.  
Mentalmente, Harry dedicó a Seamus todos los insultos que fue capaz de recordar, e intentó unirse a la forzada charla que el irlandés y Dean trataban de hacer fluir. Gracias a Merlín, la fiesta solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del campus y no tardaron en llegar.

- Intenta ser un poco menos cerrado ¿Sí?- le pidió Seamus- es un muchacho bastante legal, y parece que le gustas.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry sonrojándose nuevamente- sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de relacionarse con la gente.

Entraron al local acompañados por varias quejas por lo cara de la entrada y varios soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración, Harry suspiró. Era un lugar enorme, por lo que la cantidad de gente adentro era incalculable; luces de colores y láseres atravesaban el salón principal y rebotaban en las paredes negras que parecían de vinilo. La música sonaba fuerte pero no llegaba a ser ensordecedora, y alrededor de lo que parecía ser la pista de baile había barras en medialuna y sillones blancos que lucían extremadamente incómodos. Harry no dudó y enseguida fue a sentarse a uno, Dean, Seamus, Ethan y Jill lo siguieron.

- ¿Son así las fiestas en Inglaterra?- preguntó Ethan con una sonrisa que Harry encontró arrebatadora.

"Pero que no se compara a la de Dra… ¡Malfoy!" No pudo evitar pensar.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, no salía mucho allá, nuestro colegio era pupilo y pasábamos casi todo el año allí, y en vacaciones iba al campo de un amigo, por lo que no conozco la vida nocturna en Londres.

Ethan le sonrió y le contó que el venía de Dallas, Texas, y que se había criado yendo a conciertos pero nunca a fiestas porque no se le daba bien bailar. Luego, Harry no supo que decir. No era malo para las conquistas, pero necesitaba un tiempo de preparación y que no hubiera público alrededor. Dean, Seamus y Jill estaban poniéndolo en extremo nervioso.

Entonces lo vio, y si pensó que estaba nervioso hasta el momento, entonces no sabía nada. Malfoy estaba a un costado de la pista, recostado levemente sobre una de las barras y charlando suavemente con Zabini. Bebía una sustancia púrpura y llamativa, y jugueteaba con su pajilla de una forma terriblemente erótica y que comenzaba a agitarle la respiración.

Indiferentemente, y sin importarle si lo veían o no, hizo un gesto de saludo hacia Malfoy, quien sonrió de esa forma exquisita que Harry adoraba. Comenzó a sentirse realmente acalorado y Seamus lo notó, pues le sugirió naturalmente acompañarlo al baño.

- Harry, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de tratar mejor a Ethan?

- Si, es sólo que Malfoy me pone…- Harry buscó la palabra exacta.

- Te pone y punto.

- …nervioso- terminó el moreno con mala cara.

Si bien era cierto que Malfoy lo ponía nervioso, la acotación de Seamus era mucho más acertada. En su defensa, Harry pensó que no debía haber persona en la tierra capaz de resistirse a Malfoy, y que él era una simple víctima, aunque no se atrevió a decírselo a Seamus.

- Intentaré ignorar a Malfoy ¿Si?- prometió Harry.

Antes de salir, se miró al espejo. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos cansados, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Luego de mojarse la cara, la nuca y las muñecas, siguió a Seamus fuera del baño.

- Adivina qué- dijo Dean con una sonrisa extrañamente maliciosa.

- Tu amigo Draco se acercó recién- explicó Jill- te estaba buscando.

Harry miró a Seamus, quien miraba a Dean con una sonrisa cómplice. Suspiró y volvió sus atenciones a Ethan, dispuesto a no pensar más en Malfoy, pues sería para peor.

- Parece que sí se están llevando bastante bien- comentó Dean después de un rato.

Hacía ya bastante desde que Ethan y Harry se habían cerrado en una charla un tanto íntima y olvidado de los demás. Jill finalmente se había ido a bailar por allí y los otros dos se habían alejado un poco, dándole privacidad a la nueva pareja.

Por su parte, parecía que Dean y Seamus también buscaban algo de intimidad entre ellos, aunque era algo bastante implícito. Harry estaba convencido de que estaban colgados el uno por el otro y eran simplemente demasiado cobardes para admitirlo. De a poco se iban acercando más y de no haber sido por la timidez de ambos y por una ocurrencia de Harry, hubieran terminado el uno sobre el otro en una lucha pasional de lenguas.

- Dean, voy a buscar unas bebidas, ¿Me acompañas?

El rubio se paró y lo siguió, y luego de varios empujones e insultos por parte de la gente que bailaba, lograron llegar a la barra. Harry recorrió el lugar con la mirada en busca de cierta cabellera rubia o del castaño que lo acompañaba, pero volvió la vista defraudado a su amigo, que ya había ordenado cuatro tragos.

- Te gusta Seamus- afirmó Harry aun con la barra como soporte a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué? No, en verdad no es así.- negó Dean.

- No era una pregunta- explicó el moreno- sé que te gusta, se te nota.

Dean lo miró casi apenado, luego respondió.

- Como a ti con Malfoy, ¿Verdad?

- Algo así- admitió Harry algo reacio – deberías decirle.

- ¿Bromeas? Es Seamus, es mi mejor amigo, no puedo decirle eso.

Harry rió para sus adentros, sorprendido de ser el quien diera los consejos amorosos.

- Si crees que él no se ha dado cuenta, y mejor, que no le pasa lo mismo, estás muy equivocado.

Y a esto Harry le dio un trago a su bebida- francamente horrible- y volvió caminando hacia su lugar, seguido de un bastante cohibido Dean.

- Hey, Harry, escucha- dijo Seamus parándose en cuanto lo vio.

Antes de responder, Harry miró alrededor y se percató de que Ethan no estaba sentado con el irlandés.

- ¿Y Ethan?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Bien, verás, Dean y tú tardaron tanto…

Harry no necesitó más palabras. Con tan solo girar un poco la cabeza, se encontró con la imagen que menos esperaba ver. Contra una de las paredes de vinilo se encontraba Ethan, con el cuerpo apresado por el de Malfoy, a quien besaba apasionadamente. Las manos de ambos iban y venían, y Harry tardó en lograr apartar la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y un retorcijón en el estómago.

- Bien, serán dos para mí- y dicho esto, bajó las dos bebidas en un par de tragos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Dean se sentó y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, pero Harry, aun shockeado por lo que acababa de ver, salió de allí disparado. Una sensación extraña, como una presión incómoda, se le había instalado en el pecho y casi le faltaba el aliento.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter?- dijo una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras casi como Malfoy- ¿Sólo?

Harry se encontró frente a frente con Zabini, quien le dirigió una mirada lasciva e intentó acercarse. El moreno lo esquivó y se desapareció sin importarle quien pudiera verlo.

Se le había olvidado el detalle de no poder aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro del campus, tal como sucedía en Hogwarts, por lo que terminó apareciendo sobre una reja que le golpeó de lleno en el estómago.

- Maldita aparición- Harry recordó de repente por qué odiaba tanto aparecerse.

Caminó hasta su habitación y una vez allí se arrojó en la cama de mal humor, maldiciendo internamente a Ethan. No, a Malfoy. Era con Malfoy con quien estaba enfadado, ¿O no?

Se durmió aun con esa sensación de ahogo, resumiendo que era causa del alcohol y la falta de sueño y pensando en las pocas ganas que tenía de levantarse al día siguiente.

*****

A eso de las siete abrió los ojos, sólo para comprobar que Malfoy no había vuelto. Volvió a dormir sintiéndose amargamente decepcionado y odiando con toda su alma a Ethan, quiero decir, a Malfoy.

A las once volvió a despertarse, pero ahora el rubio sí estaba donde debía estar. Dormía plácidamente en su cama, vestido por su impecable piyama de seda y el cabello despeinado. Por muy enfadado que estuviera, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía.

Draco se movió, lo que hizo que Harry se sobresaltara. Luego, el rubio se lamió los labios, hecho que le recordó al otro todos los hechos de la noche anterior.

- Ya veras- Murmuró Harry mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y corría las cortinas de par en par.

Esa sería su venganza.

- ¡POTTER! ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?

- Ya es hora de levantarse Malfoy, no querrás desaprovechar el día- dijo Harry con fingido entusiasmo.

- No me interesa en lo más mínimo el día. Quiero dormir.

- Claro, había olvidado que tu vives por las noches- comentó el moreno con vos fría, casi dolida.

Malfoy le ignoró y cubrió su cabeza con la manta, intentando cubrirse del sol.

Intentando calmarse, Harry se tomó una larga ducha fría. Al ver que no funcionaba, salió a caminar por el campus. Parecía que todas las parejas de la tierra habían decidido imitarlo, y caminaban con sus asquerosas sonrisas de felicidad refregándole lo que no tenía. "Malditos".

Compró un café por hacer algo y se sentó junto a la fuente a beberlo. Siempre había creído que el café inglés era peor que el del resto del mundo, y quería comprobar su teoría. Luego de un par de tragos decidió que el café era simplemente feo.

Desayunó cereales y jugo de naranja – allí no tenían de calabaza- y comenzó a sentirse cansado de nuevo. Se había levantado solo para molestar a Malfoy.

"Ethan me pidió que te diga que lo siente, que no fue su intención que las cosas se dieran así. Idiota. Te perdiste una gran noche, las cosas se pusieron increíbles una vez que te fuiste".

El mensaje de Seamus terminó de molestarlo y volvió a su habitación, justo en el instante en el que Draco secaba su cabello frente al espejo con la toalla, llevando tan sólo ropa interior. La ropa interior más malditamente ajustada que Harry vio alguna vez.

- ¿Te cansaste de molestar a la gente Potter?- preguntó Malfoy al verlo.

- Si no me equivoco, ese es tú trabajo.- respondió Harry amargamente.

- Estás aún más irritado que de costumbre- comentó el rubio mientras se terminaba de vestir.

- Me pregunto por qué será.

- Si tienes tu período, hay pastillas para eso.- bromeó Malfoy.

- Que gracioso. Tienes razón, es exactamente eso.- y agregó en un susurró- idiota.

- ¿Es por lo de anoche?- inquirió Draco en un tono que ya no sonaba a burla.

- Wow, creí que las serpientes no eran tan rápidas.

- ¿En verdad te molestó? Potter, ni siquiera lo conocías.

- Tú tampoco, y no pareció importarte… ni a tu lengua.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja de repente y se acercó.

- Espera un momento. ¿Estás celoso?

- Claro que no. Sólo molesto.- negó Harry, aunque era obvio.

- Entonces, ¿Estás celoso porque besé a tu cita? ¿O porque el me besó a mí?

Harry se sorprendió y de seguro no tardó en enrojecer, se trabó al responder, pero finalmente pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no.

Draco sonrió autosuficiente.

- Fue un beso Potter, sólo eso.

- Tal vez para ti….

- Potter, fue un simple beso, ¿Sí? No puedes enfadarte por eso.

- Puedes apostar que sí.

- Fue sólo un beso, sólo un maldito beso. Como esto.

Y a continuación, Malfoy tomó la cara de Harry y lo besó. No duró demasiado, dado que era sólo para confirmar las palabras del rubio, pero los labios de Draco parecían amoldarse a los suyos, y eran mucho más suaves de lo que Harry imaginaba. De hecho eran los labios más suaves que jamás había besado, y tenían un leve sabor a fresa que comenzaba a marear a Harry, y tuvo que recordarse respirar.

- ¿Lo ves? No creo que tu amigo Evan se enoje por eso.

- Ethan,- murmuró Harry, viendo al Slytherin salir de la habitación.


	5. Coping

**N/A:** Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores y en mis otras dos historias, la verdad es genial saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo. Estoy tratando de hacer lo más rápido posible para seguir subiendo capítulos, pero la verdad es que con las vacaciones y las fiestas estuve sin tiempo para nada. Voy a intentar ir más rápido pero por favor tengan paciencia. 

**Chapter 5. **

**Coping**

Como le ocurría últimamente con Malfoy, Harry se quedó sin palabras mientras el rubio se alejaba de él. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y le era inentendible la situación que se acababa de dar.

Incapaz de comprenderlo, Harry salió de la habitación para despejarse, con las mejillas coloradas y aun sin poder respirar normalmente. Esperaba que el aire fresco le ayudar a pensar con claridad y lograr analizar qué demonios había sucedido con Malfoy minutos antes.

- Maldito Malfoy.- murmuró para sí mismo.

De no haberse tratado de Draco, Harry podría haber llegado a hacerse ilusiones. No era que se considerara a sí mismo un romántico, pero siempre había creído que un beso significaba algo, fuera cual fuera la situación. Acababa de cambiar de opinión. Con Malfoy solo existían los juegos, las trampas, las mentiras y Harry lo sabía desde el principio.

Sonó su celular, provocando que Harry se sobresaltara. Si la comunidad mágica hubiera visto lo mucho que se asustaba el moreno con el vibrador del celular, hubiera considerado seriamente llamarlo un héroe.

Un mensaje de Dean lo invitó a almorzar con el y con Seamus en un lugar de comida rápida americana a unas cuadras de la residencia. Ansioso por hablar con sus amigos sobre el maldito beso de Malfoy, Harry recorrió una avenida de ropa muggle y paseó por la ciudad hasta que fue la hora para encontrarse con sus amigos. Aun teniendo tiempo de sobra, a Harry le costó encontrar la dirección y llegó tarde al encuentro, provocando las risas de los otros dos.

- La impuntualidad se está volviendo uno de tus mayores defectos ¿Sabes?- comentó uno de los dos cuando Harry por fin localizó el lugar llamado Denny's.

El moreno se disculpó y se sentó ansioso, tomando la carta y anunciando su pedido en unos segundos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – Preguntó Dean- se te ve nervioso.

Luego de pensárselo unos segundos, Harry respondió.

- Malfoy.

Al oírlo, sus dos amigos se agazaparon lo más que pudieron hacia la mesa, ávidos por oír la historia.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Harry suspiró, acto que se había vuelto frecuente en el antes de iniciar una conversación incómoda, luego miró un punto fijo en la mesa entre el servilletero y la sal y respondió.

- Me besó.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral-ignorando los sonidos del lugar- hasta que los presentes se dieron por aludidos y respondieron.

- Wow.

- ¿Malfoy te besó?

Luego de asentir en respuesta, Harry sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, índice de que estaba enrojeciendo.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- ¿Fue increíble?

- Qué envidia- exclamó Dean y luego miró a Seamus- pareciera que todos aquí hubieran besado a Malfoy menos yo.

Entonces Harry frunció el seño, en una mueca que indicaba su falta de comprensión. Dirigió su mirada de Dean a Seamus un par de veces, hasta que ambos finalmente suspiraron y Seamus explicó.

- Malfoy y yo nos besamos.

Harry no había estado preparado para esa respuesta. De haberlo estado, no hubiera gruñido en un arrebato de furia y fulminado a su amigo con la mirada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se concentró con toda su alma en calmarse, pues de no ser así terminaría estampando su puño contra el bonito rostro de Seamus.

- Fue solo una vez-explicó el irlandés.- en sexto.

- Oh- fue todo lo que pudo articular Harry.

- Y no significó nada, en verdad. Tú salías con Ginny en esa época.

Nuevamente, Harry asintió, pero al mismo tiempo la ira desapareció de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo fue lo de Malfoy?- preguntó Dean cortando el silencio incómodo.

- Fue extraño, pero no significó nada.

- Un beso siempre significa algo- dijo Seamus- incluso con Malfoy.

- Realmente no- explicó Harry- sólo fue un beso. Intentaba demostrarme que los besos no significan nada.

- De todos modos, ¿Cómo fue?

- Fue… increíble- declaró Harry con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron y Harry volvió a sentirse ligeramente incómodo. Finalmente encontró el modo de que el tema no volviera a tocarse y la charla se volvió amena. Eran casi las tres cuando por fin volvió al campus.

Malfoy estaba sentado en su cama terminando de cerrar el baúl. Harry notó que la habitación estaba libre de las cosas del Slytherin, solo quedaban las suyas.

- Empaca Potter- le dijo al verlo- y rápido. Tenemos que estar en nuestra habitación en media hora.

Al oír esto, Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero la contuvo y, aun sorprendido, comenzó a guardar sus cosas sin replicar nada.

- Bien, vamos- dijo unos veinte minutos después a un muy impaciente Malfoy, que golpeaba el piso con la punta del pie.

El rubio asintió. Antes de salir, murmuró un hechizo sin varita y ambos baúles se encogieron hasta hacerse diminutos, al igual que las otras tres valijas de Draco y una de Harry. Las colocaron en sus bolsillos y salieron.

- No creo que McGonnagal nos diga nada por un simple hechizo reductor- comentó en el camino Malfoy.

Salieron de su residencia, y el rubio dirigió a Harry hasta el edificio de la fiesta a la que habían asistido semanas antes.

- No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar- comentó Draco.

En el segundo piso, la puerta del 23 B los esperaba abierta, con una muchacha algo mayor que ellos y de aspecto impaciente adentro.

- Bien, espero que disfrute su habitación señor Malfoy. – si tienen alguna queja pueden presentarla al comité de residencias en el edificio principal.

Murmuró algo sobre la limpieza, el ruido y las actividades ilegales y con una mueca de disgusto salió de allí. Entonces Harry tuvo un momento para apreciar el nuevo departamento.

- Logré que nos dieran uno con salón y cocina, pero no quedaban dobles.

- ¿Dobles?

- De dos habitaciones Potter.- replicó exasperado Draco.

El lugar tenía una cocina pequeña, separada del resto del apartamento por una barra de madera similar a la que Harry había visto en la fiesta. Un ventanal no demasiado grande daba a la fuente central y había un pequeño pasillo que daba a dos puertas. Harry supuso que eran la habitación y el baño.

Siguiendo al rubio, entró a la habitación. Era del tamaño de la anterior, con dos camas y dos mesas de noche, un escritorio doble entre los dos armarios y una gran ventana frente a la puerta.

Malfoy finalizó el hechizo y todo volvió a su tamaño real. Harry soltó el baúl cuando éste creció repentinamente, haciendo que cayera sobre su pie. El rubio rió ante la torpeza del otro y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

En menos de media hora, cuando Harry estaba por terminar de acomodar su ropa y Draco ya estaba sentado en la cama, alguien tocó la puerta.

- Deben ser los muebles.

- ¿Muebles?

Harry observó atónito mientras dos hombres entraban al departamento un par de sillones negros de cuero, una mesa de vidrio, un aparador de roble con nueve espacios y una cajonera. En pocos minutos, el salón que había estado vacío estaba ahora perfectamente amueblado como un living. Una alfombra con un motivo que Harry no lograba comprender recorría el pasillo y había un tapete junto a la puerta.

- Más tarde llegarán las cosas de cocina, voy a tomar una ducha. Atiende a los hombres y guarda las cosas- indicó Malfoy antes de encerrarse en el baño que Harry ni siquiera había visto.

En cuanto el rubio estuvo fuera de vista, Harry se sintió enrojecer. Desde que Malfoy había comentado que iba a bañarse, miles de pensamientos que incluían al Slytherin desnudo inundaban su mente. Se maldijo a si mismo por esas imaginaciones y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había elegido Malfoy. Era malditamente cómodo.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y, como el rubio había predicho, traían miles de elementos de cocina. Un hombre bastante pasado de peso entró al salón y depositó sobre la barra dos monumentales cajas.

Harry pasó casi una hora acomodando todo y leyendo las instrucciones, pues supuso que si no lo hacía, Malfoy iba a sermonearlo luego. Mientras guardaba, al moreno se le ocurrió que la ducha del Slytherin se estaba tornando bastante larga.

- Bien Potter, quiero creer que guardaste todo- dijo el rubio al salir del baño.

Llevaba tan solo una toalla y con pequeñas gotas cayendo por su perfecto y apetecible torso. Harry pensó en la ducha que Draco necesitaría cuando terminara con él.

- Vamos a tener que cambiar esas cortinas- comentó el rubio.- y voy a conseguir que mi padre soborne a McGonnagal para que podamos ampliar mágicamente este lugar.

- Realmente eres difícil de complacer Malfoy.-soltó Harry.

- Aún no has visto nada- comentó con una sonrisa lasciva.

Entró al cuarto a cambiarse y Harry dio gracias a dios, porque si Draco seguía frente a él semidesnudo, sus pantalones se volverían demasiado apretados e iba a tener que darse una ducha fría.

Malfoy volvió unos minutos después luciendo increíblemente hermoso y se sentó frente a él en el otro sillón.

- Vamos a tener que ir de compras- dijo al observar el lugar.- no puedo darme el lujo de vivir en una madriguera.

Al oír el comentario, Harry rió por lo bajo, preguntándose si Malfoy ignoraría el nombre de la casa de su amigo pelirrojo.

- Los dependientes de la tienda no saben tomar indicaciones, esa alfombra es espantosa. E imagino que no tienes muchos adornos que podamos utilizar aquí, así que debemos comprar eso también.

- Bien, como quieras.

- Y podríamos hacer algo con el tapizado del cuarto, es francamente horrible.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Aunque creo que lo mejor sería comprar algunos cuadros y ambientar este horrible lugar.

- Lo que quieras Malfoy.

- Pareces bastante dispuesto a cumplir mis caprichos.- comentó el rubio con vos casi erótica- y decías que soy difícil de complacer. Tal vez tú seas el indicado para lograrlo.

Harry sonrió intentando demostrar que no le afectaban las palabras del rubio, aunque estaba necesitando de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre él. Sabía que tenía que cambiar de tema antes de que Malfoy volviera a provocarlo.

- ¿Sabes que deberíamos comprar? Un televisor- dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un televisor. Y tal vez una portátil también. La mayoría de los estudiantes las tienen.

- Potter, si estás sugiriendo que yo…

- Apuesto a que podríamos conseguir un DVD, por mucho que te jactes de que odias las cosas Muggles, te encantarían las películas.

- Oh no Potter, si crees que vas a llenar el apartamento de aparatejos muggle, estás muy equivocado.

Y Harry sonrió, pensando en que al día siguiente, cuando fueran de compras, lograría que el rubio aceptara comprarlos. Y si no, él tenía su propia tarjeta de crédito y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Si Malfoy había comprado todos esos muebles a sus espaldas, un plasma no podía dolerle demasiado.

*****

Lo escribí de un tirón, así que realmente no sé como quedó. Todavía no entiendo lo de los betas así que simplemente actualizo lo que escribo. Estoy deseando ya llegar a la acción, se me está haciendo verdaderamente pesado no escribir nada emocionante de Harry/Draco, pero fue entretenido escribir como se tratan y lo que es una convivencia Malfoy/Potter. Ya comencé el capítulo 6, y voy a tratar de terminarlo ya entre mañana y pasado. **Dejen reviews** por favor, es mi motivación.


	6. Shopping cures depression

**N/A: **En éste capítulo se tratarán temas que quizás no sean del agrado de algunos, como las drogas y el VIH. Mejor prevenir que curar.

**Chapter six.**

**Shopping cures depression, but so does Harry.**

Para cuando Harry abrió los ojos al día siguiente, Malfoy ya estaba levantado y listo para salir.

- Vamos Potter, no tengo todo el día para desperdiciar viéndote dormir. No eres tan apetecible cuando roncas.

Harry se levantó de mala gana y se arrastró como pudo hasta la ducha. Odiaba levantarse temprano, casi tanto como odiaba Pociones y las cosquillas. Ciertamente odiaba las cosquillas.

Una ducha rápida fue suficiente para ponerlo presentable – nunca podría siquiera considerársele estando cerca de Malfoy, quien lucía como un maldito dios griego las veinticuatro horas del día- y en unos minutos estaba listo para salir.

Caminaron hasta las afueras del campus y luego Malfoy insistió en tomar un taxi.

- Tu aparición debe ser tan mala que no volveríamos a encontrarte- fue su excusa.

Y en casi un cuarto de hora llegaron a un enorme centro comercial que Malfoy parecía conocerse de memoria, pues guió a Harry por los pasillos hacia las tiendas mas elite. Una vez dentro comenzaron las discusiones.

- Sé que tu gusto es básicamente horrendo Potter, pero podrías intentar esforzarte- dijo Malfoy cuando Harry le mostró una vasija-francamente fea- que había encontrado.

Después de varias sugerencias que no fueron siquiera consideradas por el rubio, Harry se limitó a asentir y seguirlo por los escaparates mientras Malfoy escogía y un dependiente cargaba las compras.

Llegado el mediodía ya tenían una nueva alfombra, un cuadro de arte moderno que a Harry se le antojaba algo soso, vajilla que no necesitaban, un jarrón, y varias sillas negras. Malfoy le había explicado a Harry el concepto de minimalismo, pero el moreno tenía bastante mal gusto y un solo lema: "cuanto más mejor".

- Menos es más Potter- explicó Malfoy cuando eligió una fuente para caramelos de cristal.

Según había indicado, era para colocar sobre la mesa negra que había comprado en reemplazo de la horrible que les habían enviado el día anterior. El mueble de madera había sido sustituido también por otro igual pero de metal pintado, o algo así. Harry realmente no era bueno con los materiales. O las decoraciones.

- Es hora de comer- declaró Draco a las doce treinta y dirigió a Harry hacia un restaurant de comida italiana.

Durante el almuerzo, Harry no paraba de sorprenderse de lo delicado que era Malfoy al comer, de cómo sus modales se veían opacados por los del rubio y como los labios del Slytherin le resultaban extremadamente eróticos cuando bebía agua de su copa.

- No deberías comer tanto pan- dijo Malfoy- si quieres conservar el cuerpo al menos unos años más. Pero se ve que tú no le das importancia a tu apariencia.

Harry soltó el pan de repente, casi avergonzado. Y era cierto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que comía, ni en cantidades ni en calidades.

- Y tú le das demasiada importancia.- murmuró Harry.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez si se cuidara con las comidas y se ejercitara más, Malfoy se fijaría en él. Se pellizcó como castigo, él no cambiaba por nadie.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron comprando. Draco continuó comprando cosas para la casa en las que Harry no tenía opinión y luego tomaron un helado. Es decir, Harry tomó un helado, Malfoy parecía que estaba follando con el suyo, por la manera en la que lo comía.

Entonces el Slytherin recibió un llamado telefónico. Y Harry no supo bien de que iba la llamada, pero la cara del rubio se transformó. Maldijo al cielo unas cuantas veces y gritó a quien fuera que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Harry oyó en silencio palabras como bastardo, inútil e inconsciente, y estuvo seguro que los ojos de Malfoy se cristalizaron, aunque quizás fuera sólo de la ira.

Sin decir una palabra, Malfoy salió del centro comercial. Caminó hasta la tienda de comestibles más cercana y una vez dentro, llenó el carro de bebidas alcohólicas. Luego llamó un taxi y desde allí hizo un par de llamadas en voz baja de las que Harry no captó una palabra.

Eran las ocho y estaban nuevamente en el departamento.

- Voy a buscar algo- dijo Malfoy cuando sonó- espérame aquí.

Harry se sentó, sin atreverse a tocar las cosas que habían comprado.

El rubio volvió unos minutos después, aún con la expresión mortífera en el rostro. Cogió todas las botellas y las colocó sobre la mesa de madera, pues la otra aun no la habían enviado. Harry no hizo más que observar en silencio.

Y ocurrió. Malfoy sacó de su bolsillo un sobre transparente con un polvillo blanco, con su tarjeta de crédito acomodó una línea y luego aspiró cuidadosamente. Harry lo miró atónito.

- ¿Coca? – fue todo lo que logró preguntar.

- En mis peores días- murmuró Malfoy.

Convocó dos copas, ignorando la exclamación de Harry de que no debía usar magia, y sirvió el vino espumante, que era lo que tenía más cerca. Le entregó una copa a Harry y dijo.

- Por ti, y por que no seas lo suficientemente idiota para cometer el mismo error que yo.- y bebió la copa de golpe.

Volvió a armar una línea, mucho más corta de las que Harry había visto en televisión, y la aspiró nuevamente. Harry, aun shockeado por el hecho y totalmente al tanto de lo mal que estaba, se encontró a sí mismo fascinado por lo mucho que le gustaba el nuevo Malfoy.

- Podrías convidarme- sugirió.

- ¿Bromeas?- dijo Malfoy con la voz algo tomada- No voy a darte nada. Te di algo de alcohol y casi terminas en coma. No voy a ser el responsable de la drogadicción del chico dorado.

Harry suspiró y bebió todo el contenido de su copa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme el motivo de esto?- preguntó.

Draco volvió a llenar las copas y arrojó la botella vacía. Bebieron en silencio y volvieron a llenar las copas. El rubio tomó de su chaqueta otra bolsita y sacó de allí una pastilla. Harry alzó una ceja.

- Es sólo un relajante muscular- explicó Malfoy- para inhibir ciertos efectos de… lo otro.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry le quitó la pastilla y la bajó con lo que le quedaba en la copa.

- Potter, acabas de cometer el acto más estúpido de toda tu vida- dijo Malfoy calmado- aunque pensándolo mejor, ya qué más da… ya todo se fue al carajo.

- Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Ambos bebieron nuevamente, y luego el rubio suspiró, miró a Harry y comenzó a hablar.

- Sucede… Blaise sucede. El maldito Blaise Zabini y sus estúpidas ideas.

Se paró en seco y Harry esperó a que continuara.

- Pues ocurre que Zabini acaba de recibir una noticia muy poco grata. – explicó- resulta que su antiguo amante está…. Infectado.

La expresión de Harry debió ser de incomprensión, pues Draco se explicó.

- VIH- aclaró- y por supuesto, Zabini cree estar infectado también… lo que nos lleva a mí.

Y con las palabras Draco hizo el gesto de un brindis y bebió de la botella que llevaba en la mano, sin siquiera molestarse en servir. Entonces Harry comprendió.

- Pero Malfoy… tú… tú no eres tan estúpido como para follar sin protección.

- No con cualquiera, no. Pero era Zabini, y a veces estás demasiado ebrio como para ponerte un condón. Demasiado estúpido.

- Tú no estás infectado. No tienes VIH.

- Eso no lo sabes

Harry negó.

- Por supuesto que sí. Te hubieras enterado. McGonnagal lo hubiera sabido en seguida. En Hogwarts tienen todo tipo de hechizos que les permiten saber absolutamente todo de nosotros. Se enteran de todo Malfoy.

- Sigue habiendo posibilidades.- replicó amargamente el rubio.

Entonces Harry tomó una botella y, olvidándose de todo, convocó dos pequeños vasos de shot. Sirvió y comenzaron a beber, una ronda tras otra. Al poco tiempo sus sentidos se fueron deteriorando, y ambos estaban sumidos en un sopor producido por el alcohol que les impedía moverse con ligereza y hablar de corrido sin trabarse.

- Supongo que mañana lo sabré, y está es mi última noche libre.

De alguna manera, se las habían arreglado para terminar tremendamente juntos. Estaban sentados en el mismo sillón casi recostados el uno sobre el otro. Podían sentir la respiración de ambos agitarse a medida que pasaban los segundos.

- Pues deberías hacer que valga la pena.

Y entonces Harry lo besó, o fue Draco el que lo besó a él, pero de alguna manera terminaron besándose, en una interminable lucha de lenguas en la que ninguno quería proclamarse ganador. Por muy aturdido que estuviera por el alcohol, Harry pensó en lo maravilloso que era el sabor de los labios de Malfoy, y se preguntó internamente cómo iba a hacer para vivir luego sin ellos. Y sin el sentir de su pecho contra el de Draco, de sus corazones latiendo desbocados, y de las manos del rubio recorriéndolo con suavidad, internándose en sus pantalones…

*****

**N/A: **Y lo mejor para el final. Aún tengo pensados bastantes capítulos, pero quería dejarlos con la intriga. Entre mañana y pasado voy a terminar y subir el capítulo siete. Las cosas por fin subirán de temperatura.


	7. And what the hell now?

**N/A: **Perdón por tardar tanto, pero estoy con gente en casa y la verdad es que ni tiempo de sentarme en la computadora tuve. Nuevamente gracias a todos los reviews que dejaron y espero que les guste el próximo capítulo.

Chapter 7.

And what the hell now?

Harry despertó sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. Un aroma suave y delicioso lo envolvía, y se encontraba sumido en un letargo de esos que se sienten los días se verano, cuando la calidez del sol te envuelve y no quieres abrir los ojos.

Abrió los ojos. Sabía que debía hacerlo a pesar de que significaría volver a la realidad, y por mucho que quisiera postergarlo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el cuerpo a su lado se despertara. Sintió un gemido ahogado a su lado y entonces terminó de desperezarse y volteó.

Malfoy estaba recostado junto a él. Desnudo. E intentó no hiperventilar sólo con la visión. El rubio aun tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión en su rostro era de plenitud. Su cuerpo perfecto lucía algo sudoroso pero no así menos apetecible, y Harry dio gracias a la sábana que cubría a ambos de la cintura para abajo pues de no ser así le hubiera sido imposible contenerse.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Harry logró concentrarse lo suficiente para recordar al menos partes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Estas imágenes le hicieron sonrojarse, y nuevamente agradeció que Draco mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

- Mphm.

Y entonces, con un gemido suave, Malfoy despertó. Se miró a si mismo y luego dirigió una mirada de autocomplacencia a Harry, quien sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Bien Potter- dijo con la voz ronca- debo decir que esto fue mucho, mucho, mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Dicho eso, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del baño, dándole a Harry una maravillosa vista de su perfecto y respingado trasero.

- Maldito Malfoy.- murmuró Harry para si mismo.

Incapaz de enfrentarlo, el moreno se vio obligado a salir-mejor dicho huir- del departamento. La simple idea de discutir con Malfoy los hechos ocurridos le resultaba aterradora.

Un mensaje de texto, los cuales estaba comenzando a dominar, convocó a Dean y a Seamus a que lo encontraran en la cafetería del campus. Sabía que Malfoy jamás iba allí.

Por mucho que sus amigos se quejaran de él, pensó Harry, realmente ellos tampoco podían ser llamados exactamente puntuales. Unos treinta minutos después, doce suspiros y tres tasas de chocolate, entraron por la puerta.

- Bien, habla.- fue lo único que dijeron al sentarse frente a él en la pequeña mesa de fresno.

Y Harry comenzó a relatar, de principio a fin, su aventura de compras con Malfoy, la depresión del rubio, sin mencionar la parte del VIH y el final pasional que le habían dado a la noche.

Luego de múltiples pausas, suspiros y miradas nerviosas, Harry finalizó su historia.

- …Y entró al baño como si nada, actuando totalmente casual.

- Pues entonces fue sólo eso, algo casual- declaró Seamus sin reparos.

Luego se cubrió la boca, temiendo la reacción de su amigo ante el hecho.

- Por supuesto que fue algo casual. Eso no es lo que me importa. ¿Creen que me interesa tener a Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y favorito de Snape, de novio?

Dean le dirigió una significativa mirada a Seamus, que Harry casualmente no notó y que declaraba francamente su opinión sobre el tema.

- ¿Entonces qué?. Preguntó Seamus asintiendo para Dean.

- Es mi compañero de cuarto, es mi enemigo de la primaria y ES DRACO MALFOY. ¿No son esas suficientes razones para ti?

- En verdad Harry, no. – concretó Dean.

- Malfoy no será un excelente partido, pero sabe actuar de amante. Por muy oscuro que sea su pasado y por muy poco que te agrade su personalidad, no puedes negar que anoche fue la mejor noche de tu vida.

Harry se sonrojó pero se obligó a si mismo a no responder.

- Y el lleva mucho más tiempo que tú haciendo esto- Dean soltó una sonrisa al decir eso- y sabe como actuar al día siguiente. Tiene modales, es un Malfoy,

- Aún así….

- ¿Quieres saber que creo?

A pesar de dirigirle una mirada cargada de negatividad, Harry asintió.

- Creo que estás utilizando todo esto de excusa para no admitir que tienes verdaderos sentimientos hacia Malfoy.

Demonios. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto sus amigos tan buenos en analizarlo? Le recordaban a Hermione…

- Claro que no.- dijo de una forma muy poco convincente.

- Vamos Harry, ni tú mismo te lo crees.

- ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

- No sé.

- Si te preocupa la reacción de tus amigos- dijo Dean- a nosotros no nos importa lo de Malfoy, y ya encontrarás la forma de decírselo a Ron.

- No se tomará muy bien que tengas un Malfoy como novio, pero si superó lo de Ginny, superará esto.

Entonces Harry los frenó. Las cosas se estaban yendo demasiado lejos en la imaginación de sus amigos y no quería que le sucediera lo mismo. Odiaba crearse falsas ilusiones.

- Esperen un momento. Están armando toda esta situación alrededor de la idea de Malfoy y yo como una pareja…

- Si, ¿Y?

- Se están olvidando de el detalle más importante.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡A Malfoy no le intereso! – exclamó, quizá en un tono más alto del que hubiera deseado.

Dean y Seamus negaron con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que sí Harry.- Aseguró Seamus.

- ¿Bromeas?- rió Dean.

- Malfoy siempre tuvo interés en ti.

- En Hogwarts estaba casi obsesionado. Tú estabas tan ocupado salvando el mundo y obsesionándote con el que no te diste cuenta.

- Pero era bastante obvio para todos los demás.

Harry negó y suspiró. Odiaba que le dijeran eso, pues ahora le iba a ser imposible olvidar del todo a Malfoy, siempre iba a tener la leve esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran.

- Ustedes dos ven demasiada televisión- declaró y entonces sonó su celular.

Era un mensaje, de esos que tanto tiempo le costó leer, y decía una palabra que para pocos no hubiera tenido coherencia, pero Harry comprendió enseguida, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue el remitente. El mensaje de Malfoy rezaba "NEGATIVO", y a pesar de no decir nada más, Harry casi sintió la alegría y el alivió que debía estar experimentando el rubio, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

- Debo irme- fue todo lo que dijo a sus amigos y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería.

Y se dirigió a la habitación, sin estar muy seguro que iba a hacer cuando viera a Malfoy. Sentía como si le hubieran rellenado el estómago con plomo y soltaba risitas nerviosas sin querer mientras caminaba.

Luego de dudar varias veces, giró la llave en la cerradura y entró a su departamento, aun sin saber que iba a decirle a Malfoy cuando lo viera.

El susodicho estaba en la cocina, reclinado levemente sobre la barra y luciendo una sonrisa imborrable, tan esplendido como siempre. Con un jadeo, Harry se adentró hacia el living y caminó como para que lo viera. El rubio enseguida reaccionó y caminó hacia él.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Harry.

- Estoy sano, por supuesto- respondió altanero Malfoy.

Y Harry fijó la mirada en la del rubio, quien lo imitó y lo miró tan intensamente que el moreno creyó que podía atravesarlo. Entonces se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro y se unieron en un impaciente beso, ardientes de deseo por el otro.

**N/A:** Primero que nada, quiero pedir perdón por la asquerosidad que les acabo de dar de leer. No tenía ni pensado hacer ese capítulo, pero me voy de campamento y no voy a tener tiempo de actualizar, y quería avanzar un poco para no estancarme con la historia. Prometo volver lo más rápido posible y esta vez si que las cosas se van a poner calientes. (Originalmente iba a detallar todo en este capítulo pero no me dio el tiempo ni la imaginación. Gracias por leer y dejen reviews, PORFAVOR :D


	8. And so it happened

N/A: Y volví de un excelente y accidentado campamento (que me dio muchas ideas para un nuevo fic) y lo primero que hice, después de un largo rato en el hospital, fue revisar mi cuenta para ver los reviews. Muchas gracias a todos, en verdad se siente muy bien saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo.

Llegó lo que yo tanto esperaba, no sé ustedes, y no sé como me saldrá, no soy de escribir este tipo de cosas (si no más bien de pensarlas). Por favor dejen críticas, comentarios y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

**Chapter eight.**

**And so it happened.**

Las manos expertas del rubio recorrieron su cuerpo con ansiedad, intensificando así el deseo que crecía punzante en sus pantalones. Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contenerse y no terminar embarazosamente rápido, pero Malfoy se estaba encargando de que eso resultara increíblemente difícil.

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, Harry sentía la suave piel de Draco bajo sus manos, nívea y perfecta, y casi no podía frenar las ganas de probarla con sus labios, pero la necesidad de besar los de Malfoy era aún mayor. Labios con labios, piel con piel. Ambas erecciones crecían anhelantes bajo los pantalones, y Harry intentó recordar ese maldito hechizo que los desparecería y así facilitaría las cosas, pero su mente estaba tan nublada por la excitación que le resultó imposible.

Unas manos suaves rozaron su entrepierna, introduciéndose con dolorosa lentitud bajo sus pantalones, y el moreno abrió los ojos de golpe, soltando un gemido en medio del beso. Draco sonrió contra los labios de Harry y comenzó a acariciar el ya erecto miembro de Harry, que palpitaba intensamente con cada toque.

El corazón de Harry latía desbocado, y nuevamente se esforzó por no correrse y lograr acabar esa experiencia, temiendo que fuera única. Se preguntó mentalmente si la vez anterior, esa que no podía recordar, había aguantado hasta el final, y ese pensamiento fue suficiente para ayudarlo a continuar sin explotar.

Con una delicadeza poco común en el, y muy lentamente, empezó a desabrochar la camisa color plomo de Draco, mientras éste besaba su cuello posesivamente. Los pezones del rubio estaban erectos, y Harry jugueteó con ellos impulsivamente, arrancando así del otro gemidos roncos, y una sarta de palabras que en su sano juicio jamás hubiera dicho.

La lengua de Draco encontró un punto en el cuello de Harry, sobre la clavícula, que convirtió a Harry en una masa inútil y totalmente entregada, que sólo podía gemir y pedir por más.

Impaciente, el rubio murmuró unas palabras, esas que Harry no lograba recordar, y ambos se encontraron desnudos. El sillón los recibió cómodamente cuando Draco empujó al moreno para luego caer sobre él, y Harry dio gracias al cuero negro, que hacía resplandecer al otro pareciendo un ser angelical. La piel del Harry, aunque blanca, contrastaba maravillosamente contra la del rubio, que en ese momento era marcada por los labios de Harry por todas partes.

Labios, manos y lenguas fueron y vinieron, acompañados de miradas lascivas y palabras lujuriosas que casi da vergüenza escribir, y de repente Harry sintió una leve molestia en su trasero, que fue acompañada por una oleada de placer y luego un dolor agudo que no tardó en desaparecer. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar tensar sus músculos alrededor del dedo de Malfoy, quien para relajarlo volvió a dirigir su lengua a ese punto sobre la clavícula, y el moreno se olvidó de todo.

Harry, o más bien la gelatina en la que Harry se había convertido, olvidó todo dejo de dolor cuando un segundo dedo se incorporó, y casi gritó de placer cuando un tercero apareció y comenzó a moverse pausadamente en círculos, en compás con la lengua de Draco.

- Ésta vez sí vas a recordarla Potter- murmuró el rubio en su oído- nadie se olvida de un Malfoy.

Y lamió y absorbió sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, quien perdió totalmente en control y dejó el orgullo de lado para gemir como un desquiciado, y comenzó a acariciar el pene de Harry, mientras dirigía el suyo propio hacia la entrada del moreno.

Una embestida y sus cuerpos parecieron amoldarse. Caricias iban y venían mientras ambos gemían a la par y no paraban de besarse, hambrientos por el otro. Ninguno cerró los ojos, se miraban fijamente, pedidos en él otro, en su expresión de placer y en cada movimiento.

Ya a ninguno le importaba si los sonidos que producía eran embarazosos, ridículos o expositores, sólo eran capaces de moverse a la par y recorrer el cuerpo del otro con los dedos, ansiosos por más piel.

El contacto ardía, pero más ardía la falta del mismo, y se volvió una necesidad para ambos el sentir el contacto de sus labios unidos, de sus cuerpos como una sola unidad de placer. Sus manos buscaban ansiosas conocer cualquier rincón del cuerpo del otro, y Harry se halló maravillado al descubrir lo sensibles que eran los pezones de Draco, y lo suave que era la piel de su cuello.

La erección de Harry, cuidadosamente atendida por las manos del rubio, rozaba suavemente los firmes abdominales del rubio, quién parecía una estatua griega, esculpida por el más increíble escultor. Sus brazos firmes y bien formados eran capaces de sostener su propio peso en uno solo, y acariciar maravillosamente el cuerpo del moreno, que no se quedaba demasiado atrás en cuando a estructura física.

Los movimientos de Draco aumentaron su ritmo, volviéndose insoportablemente placenteros para el moreno, quien se cerró estrechamente sobre el miembro del rubio. Ambos comenzaron a moverse erráticamente y sus labios se unieron segundos antes de que ambos estallaran en un intenso orgasmo, Harry sobre Draco y éste en su interior.

El rubio cayó pesadamente sobre Harry, respirando pesadamente y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aún se encontraba dentro del moreno, quien pensó que no le molestaría quedarse así por el resto de los días.

Harry se preguntó internamente qué debía hacer ahora, si era correcto moverse o si al rubio le molestaría permanecer así. Su pregunta fue respondida en segundos cuando las manos de Draco se dirigieron a los pezones de Harry, acariciando con suavidad, y su cabeza se apoyó sobre uno de los almohadones, recostándose sobre un costado.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó en una sonrisa burlona, pero aún así deslumbrante.

Y a Harry no le importó si debía moverse o quedarse allí, si todo volvería a repetirse esa noche o si no volvería a suceder, porque la sonrisa de Draco lo cegaba, desmantelaba, y embobaba como la peor de las drogas, y lo único que parecía correcto era responderle la sonrisa con una aún más encantadora.

Jamás sabría que efecto tuvo esa sonrisa en el rubio, ni qué se cruzó por su mente en ese instante, pero pareció ser suficiente motivador, pues los labios de Draco se posaron sobre los de Harry en un beso suave y arrebatador, embriagando al moreno con el adictivo sabor de Draco.

******

**N/A:** y lo terminé, aunque creí que iba a ser imposible, y lo hice en exactamente una hora.

Mi mejor amiga está parando en casa y se quedará todo el verano, y me inhibe escribir si ella lo ve, por lo que sólo puedo escribir durante las noches. Perdonen si tardo, es que pierdo la noción del tiempo y me olvido de la computadora.

No sé que les parecerá. Escribí muchas cosas en mi vida, pero es lo primero que hago subido de tono y no sé que tal salió, lo hice tal cómo lo imaginé y estoy actualizando segundos después de haberlo terminado de escribir.

No tengo idea de cómo es lo de los betas y aunque probablemente sea muy útil, no puedo soportar depender de los tiempos de otro y estar esperando. Cuando tenga tiempo de sentarme y escribir varios capítulos juntos, tal vez considere la idea de mandarlo a un beta (si es que consigo entender cómo), mientras tanto me conformo con sus reviews, comentarios y críticas, que espero sean muchas en este capítulo.


	9. Going Bananas

**Chapter Nine.**

**Going bananas.**

**N/A:** ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! No pensé que iba a tomarme tanto tiempo escribir este capítulo, pero estuve con cero tiempo, en verdad, disculpen.

Durante la siguiente hora ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir una palabra. No pasaba mucho tiempo en el que no estuvieran besándose o acariciando el cuerpo del otro, pero aún así cada segundo incrementaba la incomodidad en ambos, que no estaban seguros de cómo proceder.

La mente de Harry estaba funcionando a mil por hora, casi a la par de su corazón. No podía evitar preguntarse qué demonios había sucedido, qué estaba pensando Draco, qué era lo que el buscaba, etc. Miles de preguntas lo atormentaban en los intervalos que se daban entre beso y beso, y sus nervios aumentaban segundo a segundo.

Por su parte, Draco lucía perfectamente normal. No había rastro de que estuviera perturbado, y continuaba actuando como si todo fuera totalmente casual.

Respondiendo las plegarias de Harry, cuyos nervios lo estaban llevando al extremo, sonó uno de los celulares y ambos se levantaron de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué?!- el grito casi estridente de Malfoy acabó con la atmósfera soporosa que se había generado- ¿Tan pronto? Tienes que estar bromeando.

Harry miró extrañado, y levemente excitado, cómo el rubio discutía por teléfono aún completamente desnudo y sin vergüenza. Estaba de espaldas a él, y el moreno tenía una vista panorámica de su perfectamente respingado trasero.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras algo violentas, Draco cortó el teléfono, lo revoleó a algún punto de la habitación y dirigió su mirada a Harry.

- Esto del teléfono es lo más parecido a un Howler que he visto- comentó para si mismo.

Harry lo miró con media sonrisa y el rubio volvió a él.

- Bien Potter, he recibido una noticia muy poco agradable y quiero distraerme.- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dirigir su boca a la del moreno, que aceptó sin quejas.

Unos minutos más tarde, la temperatura subía de a picos y ambos volvían a repetir lo que habían hecho unas horas antes.

- Tengo que decirte Potter- comentó Malfoy aun con la respiración agitada.- realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Y la mirada inquisitiva de Harry se tradujo a un simple "Hazlo", y ambos se sumieron en otro de esos pasionales besos en los que era difícil ver donde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y empezaba el del otro.

*****

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando miró por la ventana el cielo se veía casi negro y la luz pálida de la luna iluminaba apenas la oscura habitación. La piel de Draco parecía incluso más blanca y perfecta con esa suave iluminación.

Entonces el moreno se dio cuenta de que no había comido prácticamente nada en todo el día y estaba realmente hambriento. Rezando por que su estómago no lo delatara, intentó encontrar la forma de decirle a Malfoy que tenía hambre sin arruinar completamente el momento.

- No puedo creer que sea tan tarde- dijo el rubio de repente levantándose del sillón.- ¡Qué egoísta eres Potter, me has acaparado todo el día!

Entonces sonrió de una manera extremadamente sexy que hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco.

- Vístete, vamos a comer- anunció.

Harry se levantó con torpeza, comparado a los agraciados movimientos del rubio, y agarró su ropa con las mejillas encendidas. Se vistió sin decir nada, y en pocos minutos estuvo listo.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve un problema con tu cabello, pero creo que el estilo despeinado no te sienta tan mal.

- Gracias, supongo- sonrió- te diría algo sobre tu aspecto, pero sabes bien que siempre te ves increíblemente perfecto.

Malfoy sonrió autosuficiente pero no dijo nada, se calzó un anorak gris oscuro y envolvió su cuello en una bufanda color plata.

- Realmente esos Muggles no te criaron bien Potter, ¿No te das cuenta de que hace frío?

Harry se observó un momento y notó que llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos vaqueros.

- No tengo ropa de abrigo que no sea mágica, y no es para tanto.

Con un suspiro, el rubio negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta el cuarto. Harry lo siguió y vio como abría el placard y sacaba de allí un sobretodo negro bastante gruesa con rompe vientos y una bufanda roja.

- Realmente Potter, si no fuera por mí estarías muerto.

Harry rodó los ojos pero no se quejó mientras Draco lo ayudaba a colocarse la bufanda. Las dóciles manos del rubio acariciaban su cuello con una suavidad de otro mundo y aunque el moreno ya estaba perfectamente vestido las manos del otro seguían en su cuello, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de su cuerpo. Parecía como si el cuerpo de Harry hipnotizara al Malfoy y le impidiera quitar la mirada.

- Bien- dijo recuperándose de repente- Vamos a comer.

Al salir de la habitación Harry vio su reflejo en el espejo y tuvo que reconocer que la ropa de Malfoy le sentaba realmente bien. Se sintió algo posesivo del rubio al llevar su ropa puesta, como si significara algo. Según lo que el tenía entendido, Malfoy _jamás_ compartía la ropa.

Harry tuvo que reconocerlo, caminar por el campus a las ocho de la noche junto a la persona más sexy del país realmente se sentía bien. Ambos se veían arrebatadores, con el cabello algo revuelto y las mejillas aun algo coloreadas por el esfuerzo, y eran el centro de las miradas de todos los que pasaban.

Durante el trayecto hasta la salida del campus, Harry disfrutó las miradas envidiosas de todos aquellos que los observaban. Deseaba gritarle a todos que acababa de follar con Malfoy una y otra vez, y que volvería a hacerlo cuando volviera a casa.

- ¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó Draco de pronto cuando se encontraron en una calle abarrotada de restaurantes.

- Me da igual- respondió Harry desinteresado, pensando que lo único que le interesaba devorar eran los labios del rubio.

- Asumiendo correctamente el mal gusto que debes tener para estas cosas, me ahorraré el disgusto y elegiré yo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió al rubio por la calle hasta un pequeño restaurant que lucía extremadamente caro. Un hombre de traje les abrió la puerta al ver a Draco y los llevó hasta una resguardada mesa al fondo.

- Este lugar es bastante exclusivo Potter, espero que tus malos modales no lo arruinen.

Se sentaron y Harry tuvo que controlar el impulso de comer el pan que estaba frente a él, al oír un comentario de Draco sobre los hidratos de carbono que van directo a las caderas.

Enseguida fueron atendidos por una muchacha esbelta de cabello rubio ceniza que no paraba de sonreírle molestamente a Draco.

Malfoy ordenó una pasta rellena cuyo nombre Harry ni siquiera pudo pronunciar con su sonrisa más encantadora y luego dejo que el moreno ordenara un filete con patatas, pues fue lo único que entendió del menú en otro idioma.

De la bebida se encargó Draco, ordenando un vino muy costoso seguido de un comentario sobre la resistencia de Potter al alcohol.

- Espero no tener que arrastrarte hasta los dormitorios- dijo sonriente- te necesito con todos los sentidos esta noche.

Harry sonrió y luego escuchó a maravillado las cosas banales de las que hablaba Draco, incapaz de contestar más que en monosílabos. Aun se encontraba extasiado por estar en su presencia.

- ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí y no jugando Quidditch profesional?- preguntó de repente el rubio.

- No era el momento- respondió Harry- Amo el quidditch, pero hay experiencias que quería vivir primero antes de comenzar una carrera.

- Imagino que todos los equipos te llamaron para que jugaras.

- Algunos sí, pero no era lo que estaba buscando. ¿Qué hay de ti? Creí que ibas a encargarte de administrar la fortuna Malfoy.

- Tengo hermanos y primos para que se encarguen de eso, además de todos los empleados de mi padre, no me necesitan.

- Pero eso no significa que no quieras hacerlo.- comentó Harry.

- Prefiero estar aquí que allá- fue la sugerente respuesta del rubio.

Entonces la moza que continuaba flirteando con Draco llegó con la bebida y sirvió dos copas de agua y dos de vino, y en el tiempo en el que ambos tomaron un par de tragos volvió con la comida.

El filete de Harry lucía estupendo, pero éste comía sin mirar, perdido en la forma que Draco tomaba cada bocado en su boca como si lo besara, y como bebía de la copa tan eróticamente.

Continuaron comiendo y el moreno se esforzó en disimular la excitación que le producía ver comer al Slytherin.

- Deberíamos volver- comentó Draco una vez que ambos habían terminado- no quiero dormirme demasiado tarde.

Harry asintió y sacó la billetera para pagar.

- Yo invito Potter.

- Has pagado absolutamente todo desde que nos mudamos, es mi turno.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y Harry pagó, y luego ambos se dirigieron a un bar lácteo en el que Draco juraba servían los mejores postres de Providence.

Pidieron dos marquise de chocolate y nuevamente Malfoy se encargó de follar con su comida de forma muy poco sutil, excitando a Harry con cada cucharada. Para cuando ambos terminaron, el moreno se hallaba bastante duro y sólo quería volver a la casa.

- Debo sacarte más Potter, tienes muy poca apreciación culinaria.- dijo el rubio mientras volvían- y vamos a ir de compras de nuevo, necesitas ropa de abrigo.

Caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro pero sin tocarse, y a Harry se le aceleraba el corazón de sólo pensar en llegar y poder arrancarle la ropa a Malfoy.

- Creo que es hora de una ducha.- declaró el rubio incitantemente.

Draco se acercó a Harry y lo besó profundamente, quitándole el sobretodo mientras lo hacía.

- Pensé que habías dicho que no querías dormirte muy tarde.

- Por eso mismo Potter, no tenemos demasiado tiempo.- con estas palabras, el rubio se quitó el anorak y la bufanda.

Y Draco caminó hasta el baño mientras se deshacía suavemente de toda la ropa que le quedaba, invitando a Harry a seguirlo.

******

**N/A:** Gracias a todos los reviews, sigo esperando con ansias sus opiniones y críticas. Realmente es muy alentador leer lo que me escriben. En el próximo capítulo intentaré que aparezcan más de los miembros de la familia Malfoy, y estoy pensando en dividir la historia en dos fics para no hacerla tan cansadora, porque se me ocurrieron demasiadas cosas para agregar.

Intentaré volver lo más pronto posible, y prometo mucho Harry/Draco en el próximo. Veremos como se dan las cosas con un Draco tan promiscuo y un Harry tan celoso.


	10. Jealousy

**Chapter ten.**

**Jealousy**

Al despertar la mañana siguiente junto al cuerpo desnudo de Draco, Harry estuvo seguro de que la universidad era el lugar perfecto para él.

Habiendo pasado todo el día anterior con el Slytherin, no había tenido siquiera tiempo de ver su celular, mucho menos hablar con sus amigos. Tenía mensajes de Seamus, Dean y Ron, y varias llamadas perdidas de Hermione.

"Realmente las lechuzas y las cartas son mucho más prácticas". Pensó mientras leía las invitaciones de Seamus y Dean a salir la noche anterior, y el mensaje de Ron diciendo que iba a pasar por Providence a verlo el fin de semana largo, para el que faltaban diez días.

Luego de hablar con Hermione- mientras Draco se bañaba- y de responder todos los mensajes, Harry se vistió y se sentó en la barra a desayunar.

- Si sigues comiendo así Potter- dijo Malfoy- tú te encargarás de las próximas compras.

Una merecida batalla de lenguas tuvo lugar segundos después, y finalmente Harry se fue a clase, sorprendentemente feliz.

No le importó un comino lo que el profesor dijo de las tácticas de batalla de los vikingos, ni tomó nota cuando advirtió que el siguiente parcial sería la semana entrante. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo perfecto que era Malfoy, y en lo mucho que quería que todo eso terminara para poder volver y ser follado una y otra vez.

- Harry, ¿Qué sucedió ayer?- preguntó Dean cuando lo vio en la cafetería.

- Oh, no fue nada en realidad.

- Vamos, huiste por la mañana cuando te llegó ese mensaje, y no respondiste el celular en todo el día.

- Oh, bueno, estuve ocupado, y Malfoy insistió con que nos encargáramos de organizar el dormitorio…

- Harry, ni tú te lo crees.

- Claro que sí- dijo Harry, y al recibir su taza de chocolate salió de allí sin explicaciones.

Eran aproximadamente las doce del mediodía y el moreno se hallaba deambulando por el campus esperando a su siguiente clase cuando lo vio.

En un pasillo oscuro entre el edificio del comedor y la antigua biblioteca, ese que nadie utilizaba jamás, una cabeza rubio platino llamó su atención.

Malfoy estaba reclinado sobre una de las paredes de piedra, y un muchacho algo mayor que él, y ciertamente guapo, se apoyaba sobre él con un brazo en la pared y otro en el cabello del rubio.

Algo en el estómago de Harry se retorció, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo importante para no saltar sobre el otro chico y despedazarlo con sus propias manos. En cambio, se quedó a observar como esos dos hablaban en un tono bajo y dirigiéndose miradas de mutuo interés.

Salió corriendo antes de hacer el ridículo en una escena de celos, y se fue a la cafetería a ahogar sus penas en un helado de tamaño monumental. Unos minutos después se encontró con Seamus.

- Harry, ¿Qué sucede viejo?

El moreno apenas se dio por aludido, y continuó comiendo su helado. No fue hasta que terminó que se dio cuenta de que el irlandés se había sentado frente a él y lo miraba preocupado.

- Oye, enserio, ¿Qué sucede?

- Oh, no es nada.

Seamus lo miró de forma severa, como insistiendo a que le contara, pero Harry fingió no darse cuenta.

- Estás muy extraño últimamente.

- Sólo estoy presionado por los exámenes, no es nada importante, enserio.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza, pero ante la negativa de Harry no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e irse.

Internamente, Harry se lamentó por no poder hablar con Seamus, pero algo le decía que iba a ser peor si alguien se enteraba de él y Malfoy. O de lo que habían sido antes de que se encontrara con el maldito del corredor.

La clase que tuvo lugar después del almuerzo fue peor. Harry estaba con Draco en esa clase, pero el rubio ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, y se la pasó enviándose miradas con un muchacho castaño que se sentaba a dos bancos de Harry y que no paraba de enviarle cartitas.

"Como si tuviéramos doce años", Pensó Harry y por una vez se concentró en lo que decía el profesor.

La tarde fue larga y frustrante. Pareciera que a donde mirara, estaba Malfoy con alguno de sus malditos amantes. Finalmente llegó el punto en el que no aguantó más y llamó a Hermione.

- ¿Harry qué sucede?

Omitiendo el nombre Malfoy en todo momento, le contó a Hermione lo que había sucedido las últimas noches como si se tratara de una chica cualquiera. Tampoco mencionó el alcohol y las drogas, pero sólo para no exaltarla demasiado.

Una vez que terminó su histeria y enojo hacia Malfoy había aumentado, y tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo.

- La verdad Harry, creo que es muy obvio lo que debes hacer.

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó a través del parlante del teléfono.

- Debes aclararle a esa chica que no puede andar haciendo lo que quiere por ahí si después pretende volver a ti. Que debe elegir.

- Wow Hermione, eso sí tiene sentido.

- Soy una chica, se de estas cosas. ¿Has quedado con Ron para el fin de semana?

- Me ha dicho que viene, pero no hemos arreglado nada aún, faltan como diez días.

- Lo sé, aún así, trata de animarlo un poco, esto de estar sólo con Parkinson en la universidad realmente le fastidia.

- No te preocupes, haré cuanto esté en mis manos.

- Gracias, debo irme, tengo un examen.

- Bien, suerte. Gracias por escucharme.

- No hay de qué, y Harry, cuando estés listo, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Harry se quedó con el celular en la mano oyendo los pitidos una vez que Hermione cortó. ¿Podía ser que supiera? ¡Si no le había dicho nada! Las mujeres debían tener un sexto sentido o algo así.

*****

Eran aproximadamente las siete cuando Harry volvió al departamento y se encontró con un despampanante Draco en paños menores. Pensando en lo que le había dicho Hermione, se contuvo para no abalanzarse sobre él.

- ¿Listo para la tercera ronda?- preguntó el rubio acercándose y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Intentando ser lo más frío posible, quitó la mano del rubio y siguió caminando.

- No tengo ganas Malfoy, gracias.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?- preguntó plantándose delante suyo.

Antes de responder, Harry observó al rubio con dedicación. Realmente iba a ser difícil la convivencia después de eso, y no sabía como iba a hacer para aguantar sin tocarlo. Suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- Sucede que no me alcanza sólo con esto. Lo siento Malfoy, pero soy bastante más posesivo de lo que pensaba.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De que puedes andar follando por ahí con quien quieras, pero quítame a mí de la película. No voy a ser tu puta.

Y se encerró en el baño, incapaz de mirar a la cara a Malfoy después de lo que había dicho, temiendo caer en la tentación.

Luego de una larga ducha fue a su habitación, pero el rubio no estaba allí. Comió algo de lo que quedaba en el refrigerador y aun no había señales del rubio. Finalmente se durmió pensando en lo incómodo que iba a ser verlo al día siguiente, y lamentándose internamente que las cosas no hubieran podido tener otro desenlace.

Cuando se despertó, Draco no estaba, y su cama permanecía intacta, igual a como la había visto la noche anterior antes de dormirse. Malfoy no había vuelto a dormir.

Harry asumió que eso significaba que aceptaba sus palabras, y cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo se saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza y siguieron de largo. No se hablaron durante las clases y tampoco cuando el moreno volvió durante el almuerzo y se encontró al rubio en medio de una sesión de besuqueo con el muchacho del corredor.

Los celos lo invadieron, pero procuró que no se notara y se disculpó al salir.

"Eligió a los otros" fue el mensaje que le envió a Hermione mientras devoraba ansiosamente un helado similar al del día anterior.

La semana transcurrió y Harry y Draco no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra a menos que se tratara de monosílabos, pero aun así parecía que el rubio intentaba seducir a Harry fuera como fuera, dejándose ver en ropa interior y comiendo frente a él como si estuviera haciéndole un oral a cada bocado.

Las parejas sexuales de Draco variaban con el día, o con la hora, y fueron varias las veces que Harry tuvo que irse porque la cita de Malfoy había llegado.

Ocho días después, Harry decidió que no daba más. Era jueves, Ron llegaba al día siguiente, por lo que era su última noche libre.

Llamó a Seamus y Dean para salir y los tres fueron a un bar que quedaba a la vuelta del campus. Dejando su timidez de lado, a Harry no le costó demasiado hacerse de un guapo jugador de lacrosse que tenía una beca en Stanford y pasaba por allí a visitar a un amigo.

Malfoy había salido antes que él, por lo que supuso que tenía el departamento para sí sólo, e invitó a Matt, el jugador de lacrosse, a irse con él.

- Bonito lugar- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de atacar hacia los labios de Harry.

El moreno tomó el control y lanzó al musculoso cuerpo de Matt sobre el sillón, antes de sentarse sobre él y besarlo apasionadamente.

Ambos se encontraban a medio desvestir cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y un grito ahogado. Al levantar la vista, ambos se encontraron con un muy enfadado Malfoy.

- Bien, FUERA- le gritó Draco a Matt.

Juntando su ropa lo más rápido posible, y sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los dos, el jugador salió con la cola entre las patas del apartamento.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Potter?

- Lo mismo que tú, ¿O es que acaso eres el único que puede liarse con cualquiera?

- No estoy hablando de…

- ¿Y quien te crees que eres para echar a mi cita de aquí?- interrumpió Harry molesto.- Ambos vivimos aquí, no eres quién para tomar decisiones.

- Por eso mismo. Ambos vivimos aquí, no puedes esperar que me siente a mirar el espectáculo.

- ¿Y no es eso lo que yo he estado haciendo? Tu traes a quien quieres aquí. Te la pasas franeleándote con cualquiera enfrente mío. Bien, entonces yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

- Ese no eres tú Potter, ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

- Ya estoy bastante mayor para hacer lo que quiero Malfoy, lo que no entiendo es por qué te molesta.

- Me molesta porque lo haces sólo para provocarme.

- No veo por qué habría de provocarte. Tú tomaste una decisión, ¿Recuerdas?

Malfoy asintió de mala gana.

- Te dije que no iba a soportar tus jueguitos y aceptaste. Preferiste follar por ahí. Ahora déjame a mí hacer lo mismo.

Mirando fríamente al rubio, Harry caminó hasta la puerta, con la intención de ir a buscar a Matt.

- ¡Está bien! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No es lo que yo quiero Malfoy, es lo que tu puedes hacer.

- Puedo hacer cualquier cosa Potter. ¿Quieres que deje de follar con otros? Bien, lo haré.

Harry suavizó la mirada y se acercó unos pasos.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

- Si, Potter, estoy aceptando tu estúpida propuesta de estar estúpidamente juntos sin estúpidos terceros.

Harry hizo una mueca.

- ¿Eso significa que vas a dejar de salir todas las noches?

- Claro que no, significa que tú me acompañarás.

Con una sonrisa, el moreno se acercó para besarlo, pero Draco lo frenó.

- Pero no te hagas la idea de que voy a ser uno de esos novios cursis que te traen flores y bombones y se ponen todos melosos. No soy así Potter. Soy Draco Malfoy.

- Lo sé.

- Y vas a tener que dejar esa idea de ocultar que eres gay y comenzar a publicarlo, porque tanto tú como yo somos famosos, y no voy a esconderme por nadie Potter. ¿Entendido?

- Está bien. Puedo hacer eso.- aceptó Harry

Y comenzó a imaginarse lo divertido que iba a ser una vez que Ron supiera, lo gracioso que sería llevar a Draco a la madriguera.

- Y estás loco si crees que alguna vez voy a pisar la casa de las comadrejas.

Una carcajada involuntaria salió del pecho de Harry mientras se acercaba más al rubio y acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

- Harry- dijo Draco, por primera vez.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya bésame.

*****

N/A: Bien, son las 6 AM y acabo de terminar el capítulo. Personalmente creo que quedó bastante bien, y pronto volveré con el siguiente.

Ya se me cierran los ojos del sueño así que les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo tendremos el enfrentamiento Malfoy-Weasley, y estoy pensando en como incluir a un familiar Malfoy en la historia, pero no se si me dará para hacerlo todo junto. Tengo demasiadas ideas, y pareciera que cada día el plan que tenía para esta historia se alarga más.

Por favor díganme si prefieren que la corte en dos o que suba todo junto en una historia larga. Personalmente yo prefiero leer cosas que no tengan más de 15 capítulos, porque se me hace pesado y más al leer de la computadora, pero son ustedes quienes leen y quienes deciden. ¡Gracias por los reviews, espero los próximos! 


	11. Get ready for action

**Chapter eleven.**

**Get ready for action.**

Tal y como había sucedido la última vez, ni a Harry ni a Draco les alcanzó con pasar la noche entera follando como locos, sino que tuvieron que continuar durante toda la mañana siguiente y pasado el mediodía.

- ¿Sabes Potter?- dijo Draco recostado levemente sobre él, acariciando su pecho- si sigues entreteniéndome así vas a ser culpable de mi muerte por inanición.

Como respuesta a todo esto Harry le besó, se vistió con lo primero que encontró- que casualmente resultó ser de Draco- y fue hasta la cafetería a buscar algo para comer.

- Esto difícilmente clasifica como comida- dijo Draco una vez que se sentaron a comer- pero no puedo culparte. Supongo que deberé entrenar tu paladar para cosas más finas.

- Bien, la próxima vez tú elijes.

Durante la tarde también estuvieron juntos, aunque fue discutiendo sobre si debían comprar un televisor o no, y por qué los Muggles son unos inútiles, pero Harry descubrió que incluso cuando peleaban, no podía borrar la sonrisa embobada de su cara. Por muy estúpido que sonara, incluso pelear con Malfoy le hacía feliz.

El celular de Harry sonó, volviéndolos a ambos a la realidad.

- Harry, estoy llegando a la autopista, estaré allí en unas cuatro horas.

- Pero si el vuelo no dura más de media hora.- replicó el moreno.

- Si crees que voy a subirme a un tubo gigante que vuela después de lo que sucedió en segundo, estás muy equivocado.

- Como quieras, te veré en cuatro horas. ¿Vienes directo?

Ron dio respuesta afirmativa y cortó el teléfono. Entonces Harry miró a Draco y se dio cuenta del problema que iba a ser cuando llegara el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy ante la mirada nerviosa del moreno.

- Ron llega en un par de horas.

Por un par de minutos, Draco no dijo nada. Luego reaccionó.

- ¿La comadreja va a venir aquí? ¡¿AQUÍ?!

- Claro que no Draco, es mi mejor amigo, por eso lo enviaré a un hotel.- respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

- Estoy hablando enserio.

- Ron va a venir a pasar el fin de semana. Hace tiempo que lo arreglamos, y no lo he visto desde que llegué a Providence.

Malfoy hizo una mueca. Harry se acercó y lo besó.

- Como quieras. Trae a la comadreja.

- Vas a ponerte realmente difícil, ¿Verdad?

- Peor de lo que nunca me has visto.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa y luego añadió- ¿Y cómo piensas decirle de lo nuestro? Weasley ni siquiera sabe que eres gay.

- Demonios, no había pensado en eso.

Las últimas palabras formaron una mueca en la cara de Harry y una carcajada de parte de Malfoy. Parecía que realmente le divertía la angustia del otro.

Con la mayor rapidez que fue capaz, Harry escribió un mensaje de texto para Dean y Seamus y se vistió apropiadamente.

- ¿Debo recordarte que hace frío cada vez que sales Potter?- preguntó Malfoy poniéndole su bufanda gris alrededor del cuello y luego besándolo- vas a hacer que realmente me sienta tu madre.

Llegó de una corrida a la fuente en la que lo esperaban Dean y Seamus, y de ahí fueron directo a la cafetería vieja del campus, donde en general no había casi nadie.

Al sentarse en uno de los rústicos bancos de madera, Harry sintió el olor de la bufanda, ese perfume sutil pero único que caracterizaba a Draco.

- Harry, ¿Llevas puesta la bufanda de Malfoy?- preguntó sorprendido Seamus.

- Creí que Malfoy jamás le prestaba su ropa a nadie.- agregó Dean extrañado.

- Si, bueno, eso es de lo que quería hablarles.

Y Harry prosiguió a contar toda la historia. Excusándose cada tanto por haber estado tan distante la última semana, explicó como habían comenzado, y que no había sido capaz de soportar a Malfoy con otras personas. Les contó la escena que había hecho Draco al verlo con Matt y como ahora estaban juntos.

- ¿Juntos, juntos?

Harry asintió.

- Creí que Malfoy no tenía novios. Nunca.

- Bueno, parece que eso ha cambiado- respondió Harry algo orgulloso y bastante sonrojado.

Dean y Seamus le sonrieron con aprehensión y por fin el moreno pudo relajarse un poco.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ron llega esta tarde.

- ¿Hoy?

- Y se queda todo el fin de semana largo, hasta el miércoles que viene.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

- Wow, estás perdido.

- No los llamé para que me digan lo que ya sé, sino para que me ayuden.

Por unos minutos Dean y Seamus deliberaron, y luego le dijeron a Harry lo que debía hacer.

- Tienes que hablar con Hermione cuanto antes y contarle todo, para que prepare a Ron.

- Y ni se te ocurra lanzarle la noticia de repente, sabes que es bastante ciclotímico y no va a reaccionar bien.

- Mejor que Malfoy actúe casual cuando Ron llegue.

- Es obvio que van a pelear, pero que no diga nada de ustedes.

- Luego invita a Ron a cenar, e iremos todos, así el momento en el que anuncies que estás con Malfoy no se lo tomará tan personal.

- E intenta decirle que eres gay antes de la cena, así el shock no es tan grande.

Harry asimiló todo lo que le dijeron y asintió.

- Bien, debo irme. Gracias.

Y volvió al departamento, a disfrutar del cuerpo de Draco los últimos minutos que le quedaban.

- Estoy comenzando a creer que eres adicto al sexo Potter.- le comentó Malfoy antes de levantarse a tomar una ducha luego de los mejores tres orgasmos de su vida, o casi.

Mientras Draco se bañaba, Harry se apresuró en ordenar la habitación y luego le envió un mensaje a Hermione resumiendo toda la historia de Malfoy y en el que al final ponía "…lamento tener que decírtelo así, pero en verdad no tengo tiempo. Intenta suavizar a Ron por mí, porque esta noche voy a decirle y no creo que sea fácil. Te debo una".

Harry estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Repasó mentalmente una y otra vez qué demonios iba a decirle a Ron cuando lo viera, y cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero mirando compulsivamente el celular y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada minuto.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Draco lucía absolutamente perfecto. No vestía su mejor ropa, -tal y como Harry le había pedido porque "Ron odia que alardeen, y no te viene mal ganar algunos puntos con él"- sino que llevaba unos vaqueros bombilla de color oscuro y un sweater verde esmeralda de cuello en V que dejaba ver una camiseta blanca. No se lo veía en lo más mínimo nervioso, por el contrario parecía estar esperando con ansia.

Sonó el celular de Harry, quien de la exaltación lo tiró al piso y perdió la llamada y tuvo que llamar de nuevo, y Ron le comunicó que estaba a unas cuadras del campus, y Harry le dijo de encontrarse en la cafetería. Sabía que Ron iba a perderse si tenía que encontrar el dormitorio él solo.

- Supongo que no voy a poder hacer esto por un tiempo- dijo Malfoy, y lo besó con una intensidad que hizo que Harry se sonrojara, por no decir _endureciera_.- teniendo en cuenta tu falta de organización, asumí que no tenías donde _meter_ a Weasley...

Harry frunció el seño ante el comentario de Draco pero continuó escuchando.

- …y ordené uno de esos horrendos sofás Muggles que se convierten en cama. Debería llegar en cualquier momento, y voy a poner un hechizo para ampliar este horrible lugar, necesitamos un cuarto de invitados.

- Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo articular mientras se lanzaba casi desesperado contra los labios de Malfoy.

- Ve a buscar a la comadreja, yo buscaré el desinfectante- bromeó y Harry se fue.

En el camino, Harry pensó que era curioso que Draco pensara en ampliar el departamento para un cuarto de invitados, pero que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que ellos dos durmieran separados. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia y tomó nota mentalmente de preguntarle luego cuando estuvieran en la cama y Draco no estuviera del todo consciente de su respuesta.

**N/A: **si, ya sé, prometí la guerra _Malfoy/Weasley_ en éste capítulo, pero en verdad no me dio el tiempo. Hoy me caí en la ducha y me lastime realmente la espalda, por lo que necesito dormir, y no pasármela tanto en la computadora.

Perdonen lo corto, feo e innecesario que resultó este capítulo, pero odio tardar en actualizar, y sino hasta el viernes no iba a subir nada. En el próximo sí que las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Nuevamente **gracias** por los reviews, los últimos resultaron realmente inspiradores, y finalmente decidí que voy a hacer toda la historia de un tirón, por muy larga que quede.


	12. Confessing

**Chapter ****twelve**

**Confessing**

Cuando Harry llegó a la cafetería, Ron ya estaba allí esperándolo con un pequeño bolso.

- Este lugar es genial- comentó luego de saludarlo- voy a considerar transferirme, Filadelfia no es la ciudad para mí.

- Sería genial tenerte cerca, aunque Brown también tiene sus pros y sus contras.

- ¿Como qué?- preguntó Ron- a menos que me digas que Malfoy estudia aquí, no creo que tenga nada malo.

Harry sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Qué?

Luego de un largo suspiro, Harry respondió.

- Malfoy estudia aquí, al igual que Zabini.

- Bueno, eso podría ser un problema- dijo Ron con una mueca de asco- pero Brown parece lo suficientemente grande como para no cruzármelo demasiado.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Harry se transformo en una risa casi histérica.

- Ron, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, no sólo Malfoy asiste a Brown.

- ¿Qué más?- preguntó Ron con una mueca de dolor.

- También estamos en la misma orientación, y…

Harry se recordó a sí mismo respirar y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- …es mi compañero de cuarto.

La cara de Ron se transformó a una expresión de sorpresa y asco.

- Bromeas. ¿Estás viviendo con Malfoy?

- No por elección, pero sí.

- Amigo, si fuera tú pediría que me transfirieran- fue la reacción de Ron una vez que dejó de fingir arcadas.

- En verdad no es así. No es como parece.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó un asustado Ron.

- Malfoy y yo somos…

- ¡¿AMIGOS?!- se exaltó Ron.- Tienes que estar bromeando.

Harry agradeció no haber llegado a pronunciar la palabra novio.

- No puedes evitar relacionarte con la persona con la que vives. Tenemos que compartir habitación.

- Yo comparto habitación con un muchacho ruso y aun no logro aprenderme su nombre.

- Bueno, con Malfoy es distinto. Es realmente agradable si lo conoces.

- No puedo creer que vives con el hurón- declaró Ron- creo que voy a irme a un hotel.

- Oh, Ron, vamos. Viniste a pasar el fin de semana conmigo. Además hoy iremos todos a cenar, también Seamus y Dean.

- ¿Esos dos ya están juntos?- preguntó con algo de cautela y en voz baja, como si fuera algo prohibido.

- ¿Tu también lo notaste? No, aun no, pero no falta mucho.

- Oh.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, supongo que no- admitió Ron luego de pensarlo unos minutos- mientras no anden besuqueándose frente a mí, creo no hay problema.

Harry se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que tal vez no iba a ser tan difícil contarle a Ron. Tan.

Caminaron hasta el edificio de los seniors, donde se encontraba el dormitorio, y Harry decidió que no podía seguir sin contarle a Ron, al menos una parte.

- Ron, antes de que subamos, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Nuevamente, a Harry le tomó un tiempo encontrar la forma de decirlo. Respiró pausadamente unos segundos y una vez que recuperó su ritmo, le indicó a Ron que se sentaran.

- ¿Qué es Harry? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Eso le dio algo de valor.

- Nunca te dije la verdadera razón por la que las cosas no funcionaron con tu hermana.

- Creí que fue por la guerra y todo eso.

- Hubo algo más.

Con algo de dificultad, Harry encontró las palabras para explicarle a su amigo como se habían dado las cosas.

- Durante la guerra comencé a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, y una vez que pude ver a Ginny de nuevo, me di cuenta de que no me… atraía como antes.

- No puedo opinar porque es mi hermana, pero tal vez hay chicas más bonitas que ella…

- No era la belleza lo que hacía que no me gustara. No me atraía como mujer.

- Es algo chica. Si te gustan las mujeres más grandes, lo entiendo.

- No busco mujeres más grandes Ron.

- Entonces no sé que es. Si es por sexo, se que es mi hermana, pero puedes decírmelo.

- Tampoco ese fue el problema Ron. Ya te dije, no me atraía como mujer.

- Pues tal vez deberías intentar conocer otras chicas…

- No me gustan las chicas Ron.

El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio y empalideció bastante.

- Soy gay. Hace tiempo que he querido decírtelo, pero no sabía como.

- Wow.

- Temía que te molestaras.- dijo tímidamente Harry.

- ¿Molestarme? No. Sorprenderme. Mucho.

Durante casi media hora no hablaron. Harry temía que Ron reaccionara mal y se fuera, pero el pelirrojo seguía allí a su lado.

Un mensaje de Malfoy, un sutil "¿Dónde diablos estás? La maldita Granger está aquí", lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hermione está en el departamento. Draco acaba de avisarme.

- Bien, supongo que deberíamos ir yendo entonces.

Nuevamente se produjo un silencio.

- ¿Sabes?, cuando hoy Hermione me dijo que tenías algo que hablar conmigo creí que ibas a decirme que estabas enfermo, o que ibas a tener un hijo. Wow, es aliviador saber que no es eso.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo, por fin tranquilo en verdad.

- Y dime, entonces… ¿Tienes novio o algo así?

Harry dudó.

- Sí, algo así. Quiero presentártelo esta noche, si eso está bien.

- Si, claro, por supuesto. Supongo que está bien. Quiero conocerlo- Ron balbuceaba palabras con sentido pero sin demasiada seguridad.

- Vamos.

Le mostró a Ron el camino hasta el departamento, preguntándose internamente qué demonios hacía Hermione allí.

Una vez que llegaron, tardó unos minutos en abrir la puerta.

- Por favor Ron, intenta ser amable con Draco.

- ¿Ahora es Draco? Demonios Harry, ese chico te debe haber lavado la cabeza.

Dentro del apartamento, en el salón de estar, se hallaba Hermione sentada en el sofá-a Harry le dio risa pensando en lo que habían estado haciendo un rato antes en ese sofá- y hablaba animadamente con Malfoy, quien le enseñaba un libro con emoción.

- Malfoy- saludó Ron cuando lo vio, intentando ser lo menos hostil posible.

- Weasley- respondió secamente Draco.

Hermione se levantó y abrazó a Ron, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Harry se contuvo para no hacer lo mismo con Draco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó en voz baja a Hermione.

- Tu mensaje me desconcertó y creí que era mejor que viniera. Apoyo moral.

- Gracias.

La cama que Malfoy había ordenado para Ron había llegado, y estaba perfectamente acomodada con una pequeña mesita y una lámpara al lado en la esquina menos visible del lugar.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron un apartamento tan bonito?- preguntó Hermione.- donde yo estoy parece una perrera.

- Draco lo hizo. Sus influencias valen más que las de McGonnagal- respondió Harry.- ¿Dónde piensas quedarte Hermione? Podemos hacer lugar aquí…

- Claro que no. No sería correcto. voy a quedarme en un pequeño hotel aquí cerca.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Ron indeciso.

- Si, tú quédate aquí Ron, es lo mejor.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, y luego ambos pidieron ver el resto del lugar. Harry les mostró el baño y la habitación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Draco no hubiera dejado a la vista nada comprometedor.

- Vamos a ir a cenar hoy, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Hermione- Seamus me envió un mensaje.

- Si, nos encontramos con ellos a las ocho treinta, si les parece bien.

Hermione se fue a alistarse, Ron comenzó a acomodar sus cosas y Harry, a pesar de que quería tomar una ducha, se abstuvo por miedo a dejar a Malfoy y Ron solos.

- Si crees que voy a estar en una cena rodeado de Gryffindors, Potter, estás muy equivocado.

- Puedes invitar a Zabini si quieres. Ya me gustaría que se enterara de lo nuestro- dijo Harry con un gesto de molestia.

Malfoy habló con Zabini, Harry le pidió prudencia a Ron y llegaron las ocho treinta.

- Sabes Weasley, creí que cuando aumentara tu cuenta en Gringotts también lo haría tu buen gusto, pero veo que me equivoqué.

- Y yo pensé que los hurones no hablaban, pero veo que también me equivoqué.

Harry los reprochó con la mirada a los dos y salieron hasta la fuente a esperar a Hermione, Dean, Seamus y Zabini, quien fue el primero en llegar para la suerte de Draco.

- Potter- masculló con odio- Weasley.

- Zabini.

Tomándolo del brazo casi con violencia, Ron alejó a Harry de los otros dos.

- ¿Él también viene? Harry, amigo, no estás haciendo las cosas fáciles.

Harry sonrió como toda respuesta y en ese instante llegaron Hermione y los otros dos, y luego de saludos amistosos, cordiales y no tanto, partieron hacia el restaurant.

- Hey, pst, Harry- lo llamó Dean mientras todos caminaban- ¿Qué le dijiste a Ron?

- Todo menos lo de Draco, no creí que fuera prudente. Vamos a contarlo en la cena. Actúen sorprendidos- agregó también para Seamus.

- Bien- aceptó el irlandés.- se lo ve bastante contento. También a ti.

Harry asintió, pues así era como se sentía, y al hacerlo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

El restaurant que eligieron, uno que Draco había recomendado, fue alabado por todos, incluso por Ron, aunque con bastante recelo.

Draco se sentó, y automáticamente Harry lo hizo junto a él- odiando a Zabini que se sentó al otro lado. Hermione intentó ser lo más imparcial posible y se sentó junto a Zabini, y Ron, Seamus y Dean la siguieron en ese orden.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se produjo entonces, ninguno sabiendo de qué demonios hablar ahora. Seamus fue el primero en hablar, preguntándole a Harry algo sobre Quidditch, charla a la que todos menos Dean y Hermione se unieron con entusiasmo.

- Vamos Potter, Wimbourne Wasps es mucho mejor que Puddlemere United. – Replicó Draco ante un comentario de Harry.- ni hablar de los Chudley Cannons.

- Pero no están ganando en la liga de este año, las Hollyhead Harpies están primeras.- declaró Seamus.- ¿No son las que invitaron a Ginny a jugar con ellas?

- Si, pero mamá no la ha dejado aceptar- dijo Ron- y menos mal, después de cómo le ganaron a los Cannons, sería una traición de su parte.

Harry rió ante el comentario, intentando que no se mencionara el hecho de que a él lo habían llamado a jugar en el equipo de los Appleby Arrows y había rechazado la oferta. Sólo Ron y Hermione lo sabían.

La conversación se derivó cuando Malfoy le preguntó a Dean si él no había salido con "la Weasley". Por supuesto, su pregunta fue más bien una burla que sólo Harry y Zabini captaron, y Potter lo reprochó con un leve pellizco en la pierna, a lo que Draco respondió con una lenta caricia cerca de la entrepierna.

- Si, salí un tiempo con Ginny, antes que Harry, pero es fue como en sexto, cuando aun no me había dado cuenta de que era gay- respondió Dean con naturalidad.

Draco se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pues Dean nunca había hablado abiertamente de su homosexualidad.

- Parece que casi todos los presentes son gays- murmuró Hermione pero fue oída por la mayoría.

- Y solteros.- repitió Dean mas fuerte y mirando significativamente a Harry.

El moreno no respondió y recibió un par de patadas por debajo de la mesa.

- Bueno, en realidad eso no es cierto- negó Malfoy.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia él. Harry se sintió enrojecer y volvieron a patearlo.

- Si, bueno…- el sudor comenzó a correr por su cara- creí que ésta era una buena oportunidad para contarle a todos…

- ¿Qué, Harry?- preguntó Ron ansioso, interrumpiéndolo- pensé que ibas a presentarme a tu novio hoy… ¿Dónde está?

- Bien, esto, Ron… no sé muy bien como decírtelo.- Los nervios de Harry le provocaron un leve temblor en las manos.

- Potter y yo estamos juntos, Weasley- finalizó Draco, mirando de manera extraña a Blaise.

Hubo varias miradas de asombro, aunque la mayoría de los presentes ya lo sabía.

- ¡¿Malfoy?!- exclamó Ron- ¿Malfoy es tu novio?

Harry asintió, incapaz de poder pronunciar una palabra.

- Tienes que estar bromeando- dijeron el pelirrojo y Zabini a la vez.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Es enserio.

- Draco, no puedes estar con _ese_.

- Zabini, ¿Puedo saber quien eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y no hacer?

Blaise se quedó en silencio, luciendo indignado y mirando a Ron, con quien parecía estar de acuerdo por primera vez en la historia

- Harry, lo siento, necesito pensar en esto. Debo irme- el pelirrojo se levantó, seguido de Hermione- mañana, si, mañana hablaremos.

Los dos se fueron y Zabini los imitó segundos después, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

- Bueno, podría haber sido peor- dijo Dean- al menos no hubo maleficios de por medio.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Draco, quien resumió todo en un:

- Necesito un trago.

N/A: y lo terminé, por fin. Perdón por tardar tanto, tuve varias complicaciones esta semana.

No me gusta demasiado como quedó pero me cansé de hacerlos esperar y sino me iba a estancar más todavía. Esto es todo lo que me salió. Voy a tratar de mañana escribir otro y subirlo porque el jueves ya me voy de campamento y no voy a tener tiempo de nada. Es mi última semana y después me voy de vacaciones, y ahí si que van a tener que ser pacientes.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por los reviews  espero los próximos.


End file.
